The McCall Pack
by TWDCarlGrimes
Summary: Starts at Season 3B. Character death. But a Something good or bad may happen but you will have to see for yourselves what that would be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark night at Eichen House on the grounds of the old Oak Creek internment camp. Scott suddenly felt something draw his attention away from Lydia and Stiles, he ran through the hall ways picking up speed using every ounce of strength he had both human and werewolf. Once he got to open ground he saw Allison and Isaac fighting the Oni, just as her arrow struck one another came from behind. Scott leapt at her and shoved her out of the way, the sword it had out just grazed her. Scott wasn't as lucky the sword had hit him. Alison and Isaac rushed over to him. Alison pulled out the sword from him. Scott slowly got to his feet and Alison helped him into her car to drive him home. Isaac sat in the back supporting Scott who was starting to

When they got to Scott's house Melissa instead on taking a look at the wound that Scott had despite the fact that it was healing, she cleaned it and put a bandage on it to help keep it clean. Alison then helped him up to his room. She ended up lie with him as he. Isaac looked on from the door before heading to his room, he realised that him and Alison never really worked out. She still had feelings for Scott. Isaac knew this and knew they could never be. At the same time Ethan and Aiden were healing from being shot with wolfs bane, at Derek's loft. Well he was there Chris Argent got a call from Alison telling him that she was with Scott and that he had been hurt by one of the Oni's swords, but was he was. Back at Eichen House Lydia and Kira helped Stiles into his jeep and drove him to Scott's house as he instead on knowing if Scott was ok. Once they got there Lydia called her mom to come and pick up both her and Kira. Stiles told his dad that he would be staying the night at Scott's house, he understood especially after he had told him about Scott being hurt.

By Morning time Scott was fully healed and just woken up to see Allison laying next to him still asleep. It took about 5 mins before Allison woken up and all that time Scott was just watching her sleep just how peaceful she was.

"Hey, U finally awake." Scott said.

"Scott, Are u okay?" Allison asks.

"Yeah i'm fine, Its healed." Scott said.

"Jesus Scott u scared me. why would u do that? What would of happened if u didn't heal?" Allison asked .

"Because I couldn't lost u and I did heal." Scott said.

"I can't lost u too Scott I still love u." Allison says pulling him in a hug.

"Same I Love you too, Always will." Scott says while Allison is still hugging him.

"I though that u was with Kira now?" Allison asks.

"No there was only one person for me and that is u Allison."Scott says.

"I have to tell my dad how to kill this things." Allison says.

"Okay hey hold up I ll go with u." Scott says.

"Okay dont take to long." Allison says.

It took Scott at least 5 mins to get ready, both of them got some breakfast and went to Allison's Dad place to give them a hand making more Sliver arrowheads for the Oni.

"Do u think this well by enough?" Scott asks.

"It did the first time." Allison said.

"Wait we can end this?" Scott asks.

"No Scott, We can Kill them before they kill us." Chris Argent says.

When they were making the Sliver Arrowheads.

Back at Derek's loft.

"Lydia's with Scott. We need to go." One of the Twins say.

"Are you gonna try to convince her to go with you?" Derek Asks.

"I'm gonna try and convince her to run and hide." Aiden said.

"Like any sane person would do." Ethan Said.

"And Danny?" Derek asks.

"Stiles is dying." Aiden said.

"What do you think?" Ethan asks.

"I think Danny won't believe you. And Lydia would never run and hide." Derek Said.

"Because of Stiles?" the of the twins ask.

"Because of Scott." Derek said.

"You've been trying to find a way into his pack. Trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him. You've had it wrong the whole time. You don't fight for a leader. You fight for a leader's cause." Derek Says.

"What cause?" Both of the twins ask.

"Scott's always been about one thing. Saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there's no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. And when he's beaten down, he stands up again. You want to earn a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight." Derek says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its been 2 days since the finished that fight with the Ori and the Dark Fox. Everything was great. Scott and Allison was back together again after Issac's said that he knew they would get back together and was about to leave. When Allison said "Issac's we can still be friends okay."

"Yeah, always." Issac's said before leaving for Scott place since he still lived there since Derek kicked him out of the loft. It took him about 10 mins since they have really fast speed and everything. As soon as he got in Scott and Stiles was talking away about other things but not about what happened to Aiden and Scott which was meant for Allison.

"Hey Scott, Stiles." Issac's says

"Hey Issac." Both Scott and Stiles says

"So whats the talk about?" Issac asks

"We hear a new game was coming out, Some we trying to guess what it going to be." Scott says

"Want to join us?" Stiles says

"Yeah, So what is it based on?" Issac asks

"That Stargate Atlantis series which was out for a while." Scott says

"Wait, U watch Stargate Atlantis not Star wars?" Stiles says

"Yeah, More interesting." Scott says

"I'm With Scott on that even if I did watch Star Wars, Stargate Atlantis was awesome." Issac says making Scott Smile while Stiles had a look like "Are u kidding me?"

It was Almost dinner so Scott when Out heading for Allison's place to talk to her dad about Something before talking to Allison. Scott end was about to go up in the lift when Chris was coming for the lift to carrying some shopping.

"Chris, need a hand?" Scott asks

"Thanks, Scott." Chris says pass a bag or 2 to Scott which help Chris a bit since he was fine with Scott being a werewolf now. "U here to see Allison?" Chris asks

"Yeah But Was wanting to talk to u first." Scott said

"About what?" Chris asked

"About Teaching me some thing u guys can do like Weapon, and different fight skill and other things." Scott said

"Scott are u asked me to Teach u to become a hunter?" Chris said with a look like "What"

"Yeah, Plus it would come in hardy with everything that's happened lately. I know that U could have you know but if not It okay just thought it could help us protect Beacon hills a lot more." Scott says

"Does Allison know about this yet?" Chris asks

"No That's why I wanted to talk to u first." Scott says

"Talk to her about it Okay and see what she thinks about it and if It okay with her, Let's do it." Chris said

"OKay, I'll talk to her about it, Thanks." Scott says

"Sure." Chris said as the lift get to their floor. they both get out and head for the flat. Chris opens the door and heads for the kitchen while Scott comes in and closes the door and headed there too put the bags on the table for Chris.

"Thank Scott." Chris says

"Sure, is Allison here?" Scott asks

"Yeah in her room." Chris says

"Thanks" Scott says before he turns and heads for her room. Before he goes in he Knocks on the door.

"Come in." Allison says

"Hey Allison." Scott says surprising her

"Scott, I thought it was Dad." Allison says

"No hes in the Kitchen putting the Shopping away. You okay?" Scott says

"Yeah, I'm good." Allison says "Issac said we could still be friends so yeah." Allison says

"Good, That explains that he was happy when he came home."Scott says then Says "There something we need to talk about?" Which scare Allison thinking "is he dumping me" "Hey I'm not Dumping u Allison I love you." Scott says

"So what up then" Allison says moving over letting him sit down on the bed. which he did and wrapped a arm round her

Scott then told Allison the same as what he said to Chris and It took a couple of mins for Allison to think about it then turn round and said "Lets do it Scott." Allison Said surprising Scott in a way he Just Hugged her so tight that she could just breath."Scott let go a bit." Allison said

"Sorry, u know that u need to tell ur dad right but I need to go home for Dinner see u tomorrow?"Scott says

"Yeah see u tomorrow, Love u baby." Allison says pulling Scott in for a hug while kissing him on the lips before backing up abit putting her forehead to his.

"Love u too Allison." Scott says before head out for the door "Night Chris." Scott said

"Night Scott." Chris said smile know what the ask was.

Then Scott turned and headed home for Dinner with Issac, Stile and his mom before turning in for the Night.

 **It all this time more to come. Love u guys and Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(The same night)

Allison and her Dad are eating watching TV.

"So I take it Scott told you then?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, He did." Allison replied.

"And what do you think of it?" Chris asked.

"I'm... With Scott on this one, Think about we could use with him, plus he did save you and Stiles Dad and His Mum from that bitch remember and stop the Alpha pack. Even ended up been a True Alpha which I kinda saw." Allison said.

"What do you mean by that last bit when you kinda saw?" Chris asked.

"Remember the fight with the Alpha pack, well during the fight I saw his eyes turn Red only for a couple of seconds then back to there normal yellow eyes." Allison said.

"To be honest I knew there was something about Scott, Like he fought for us all the time when he didn't have too even when I stopped you two beening together for a while." Chris said.

"Yeah he did, so you up for it, training him?" Allison said.

"Well I did say to ask you even if you're OKay with it, so Let's do it."Chris said while Allison was smiling like hell about Scott being trained and all of it.

"I'll let him know later tomorrow." Allison said.

"Good, we should start thinking about what to start training him first." Chris said.

"Yeah." Allison said before they both turned back to the TV finishing their show.

(Back at Scott's house)

Scott, Stiles and Issac's was in Scott's room playing some Playstation. For the first time in ages. They decided to play some first person shooter Call Of duty Black ops 2 going up against each other.

"Hey!" Stiles said getting shot by Scott's KN 44

"What?" Scott said

"Nice shot." Issac's said since he was going to play winner.

"That was a luck shot." Stiles said.

"No Bro just Skills." Scott said.

"No its not skills, You using your Wolf power." Stiles said.

"OKay, Dude calm down, It's just a game." Scott said.

"Yeah, Man it is." Issac say.

"Alright, Hey what did you go and talk to Allison about?" Stiles asked.

"You guys will find out soon enough guys, Just leave it for now okay." Scott says.

"Okay, So are two fully be together again?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, We are." Scott said.

"Well your two belong with each other." Issac says surprise Scott and Stiles but it's true.

"Yeah that's true Scott, Plus I need to go home see you two in the Morning." Stiles said heading out the bedroom door and going home.

"Well I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning Scott." Issac said leaving for his room.

Scott got up to close the door just before he closed it his Dad tried to talk to him but Scott just Closed it on his face but none of him knew Melissa was watching it but lefted for her room. Scott ended up changing and getting into bed before his phone goes off. Scott grabs it only to it was a text from Allison. He opens it and all it said was "Come round to mine in the morning, Me and Dad want a Talk." Scott ends up texting back "Okay, see you in the morning Love you Allison." Which he sends back before He evens puts it Down Allison texted him back saying "Love you too Scott."

He ends up Smiling before putting his phone down on his bedside table and Goes too sleep Only to have a really fantastic dream with him and Allison in it.

It the Next day and Scott just woke up and went for a shower before heading to get dress in a nice pair of Jeans and one of his best T-Shirts and his Jacket before heading down to the kitchen where his Mum was already there cooking up some Bacon. "Hey Mum," I say.

"Hey Scott Bacon?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say already having some bread ready for it, Put the bacon and some brown sauce on the bread before grabbing my Keys and helmet and started eating the bacon sandwich.

"You going somewhere?" Mum ask.

"Yeah, She sent me a text last night saying that her and Chris wanted to talk to me so." I say.

"Is it about you know." Mum asks because I told her before asking Chris then talking to Allison about it.

"Maybe but see ya later mum, let Issac know where I am but not Dad, I don't trust and yes it still from you know." I say.

"Okay just Issac it is See ya Son." Mum said.

"See ya Mum" I say. Heading out the house and finished the sandwich and got on my bike and Headed to Allison place. i just reach there and Chris was there.

"Hey Chris." I say after stopping my bike and turning it off. making sure it safe to get off it without it falling over.

"Hey Scott, I wanted to talk to you before we had up." Chris said.

"Yeah sure." I say.

We went off to a place which was actually turned out to be his Warehouse when he still hunted werewolves that hurt people. Just after we go in there. he turned and said "Scott, I know how much you love Allison, I just wanted to ask you something." He said.

"Yeah, whats up?" I ask.

"Its about Allison, If she gets injured and the only way to save her is..." Chris said.

"You want me to turn her." I say cutting him off.

"Yeah, Allison all i have lefted, I don't care about that anymore fuck that, If it works help her okay?" Chris said.

"Yeah, Always." I say.

"Thanks Scott, Come on we better get there before Allison asked about this, just don't tell this yet please?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. as we headed back to their place. we got up and went into their Alison was waiting for me pulling me in for A hug before Kissing me on the lips a a couple of seconds then we went into their living room. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask as me and Allison sit down on the 2 sitter and Chris sit in the chair.

"It's about what we talked about Yesterday." Allison said

"Okay," I say worried I little bit.

"And Let's do it." Allison said.

"Okay so when do we start training?" I ask.

"So I think we need to talk everyone first." Chris said.

"Except Peter, I didn't trust him." I say.

"Okay I got everyone meet in Derek's place and Peter gone out for the day wouldn't be back til later tonight." Allison said.

"Okay let's go then." I say.

"Okay we take the SUV and drop you back here for your bike later." Chris said. As we head down on the lift. then out to where his SUV was his was driving and Me and Allison was in the Back siting close to each other but I have my left arm round her as she was cuddling into me. It took us 10 Mins to get there.

We get there. we went up to find everyone there but the ones we don't trust and I told them was I was doing, I knew some don't like it but all of the pack was on board too. I also said all of us who what to know how to fight with different ways That I let them know 2 days before. Everyone was on board even Chris when I said about the fighting skills. so we all decided to go home and I went back with Chris and Allison to get my bike. Once we get there Chris went on up to their place while my and Allison was over At my bike. "See you tomorrow." Allison said.

"Yeah, see ya, Hey I love you Ally." I say.

"Love you too Scotty" Allison says getting abit of payback for calling her Ally which I think she kinda liked just like d How she said Scotty. I pulled her in for a kiss before get on my bike and started it then se Kissed the top of my helmet "Be safe" Allison said.

"You too." I say before Allison headed back to her place and I drives home for the night know what Chris asked as if he knew something.

 **That's it for now. More to come. So stay turned. Love ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I just got home from Allison's and Mum and Issac and Stiles was talking about something. "Hey guys," I says.

"Hey Scott," Stiles and Issac says.

"Hey sweetheart," Mum says.

"Really Scott, You tell Melissa about that and not us?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, Wanted to know what Mum would say about it." I say.

"Fine just ask next time." Stiles said annoyed.

"Stiles, Calm down plus I was my call." I say.

"Yeah will still." Stiles say.

"So when are they going to start?" Mum asks while Issac nods.

"No idea just going round again tomorrow morning." I say.

"Okay so what are we doing now then?" Issac asks.

"I'm going to bed, Something tell me I'll need it tomorrow." I say about to head upstairs when my dick of a Dad walks in.

"Scott, can we talk?" Dad asks.

"Not tonight busy coming Issac Stiles?" I say.

"Yeah, coming." Issac say.

"Yeah same here." Stiles say.

Before I turn around to Mum " Night Mum" I say.

"Night Sweetie." Mum said before I turn around and head to my room with Stiles and Issac right behind me.

"What was that all about Melissa?" Rafe say.

"What was what?" Melissa asks.

"Stiles and that other one.." "Issac" Melissa said cutting him off "Issac Following Scott." Rafe said.

"They talking about something." Melissa said.

"What?" Rafe

"None of your business." Melissa said.

"Yes, It is my business he is my son." Rafe said.

"So now you care about him huh, oh I see the problem you came back to try and fix things with him but he doesn't want to know." Melissa said.

"Of Course I care that's why I came back Melissa." Rafe said.

"Well stop trying to force him to talk to you, that's what that about." Melissa said.

"Okay, I'll try." Rafe said.

"Well I'm going to bed Night." Melissa said.

"Night Melissa." Rafe said before Locking the door and laying down on the sofa.

Stiles went home but going out the window and Issac went to his room but Scott couldn't sleep since he heard the whole thing between his Mum and Dad. It took Scott to one in the morning to get asleep. Scott woke up at 9 in the morning. Got up, Showered, Got dressed and then went down stairs to see some Bacon his mum made before she left for work. After he ate Bacon he went to his garage to get his bike.

(SCOTT POV)

I was checking my bike before I knew that I haven't fill up the tank in my engine but had enough to get to a gas station and fill it up. I got onto the bike and headed towards a gas station once I got there, I started to fill up the tank which took a minute to fill up. Just when I was about to pay I got jumped don't know what happened or where I was. Then I heard a voice "Scott," it sound like Chris but couldn't be sure. Then the blindfold came off to see Allison and Chris there.

"What was all that?" I ask.

Chris leaves and Allison says " They did that to me you have to get out of that."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeap I took me 3 hours to get out that." Allison said.

"Can I just use my claws?" I ask.

"How about trying to get them off without them." Allison said.

"Really?!" I said.

"Yeap, Can't just rely on your Claws for everything." Allison said pulling up the chair just watching me.

"Really going to watch me too?" I ask.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I." Allison said.

I just end up trying to get out of the ropes but my mind was still on the conversation my mum and dad had.

"Scott, what's on your mind?

I look up at her and say "What makes you say that?"

"Because I can see that look." Allison said.

"What look is that?" I ask still trying to get out of the ropes.

"The look that something is going though your mind so what is it?" Allison said.

I just couldn't keep it in anymore and said "I hear my Mum and Dad fighting but talking normal last night."

"And?" Allison said.

"They were talking about me, That my Dad was trying to force his way into talking with me, like his is trying to talk to me but I don't care about whatever it is his is trying to say." I say.

"What happened between you and him anyway?" Allison asks.

"Allison," I say trying to avoid it.

"Scott, It's okay you can tell me." Allison said.

I don't say anything just still trying to get out of the ropes.

"Scott, I hate see you like this. You can tell me, I love you no matter what it is." Allison said.

"You really want to know?" I say looking down.

Allison ended up coming over pulling my head up to look at her. "Yeah I do Scott, I love you remember and I'll never stop." Allison said before she kissed me and let go of my face to pull the seat she was sitting on over next to me.

I ended up to tell her "It was when I was a kid, Mum and Dad almost shouted everynight, There was one he was so drunk they were shouting, I went out of my room to see what was going on and Mum said to me "Go back to bed " But Dad Was saying to stay there, Which I didn't want to do so I start to head back to my room next thing I knew Mum was trying to get me upstairs but Dad was pulling me back down. Then the next thing I knew I was on the floor at the bottom of the stairs my head was sore as anything and Mum told dad to get out which he did and Mum came back to me so she could get me to the hospital just to make sure of everything was okay, Which it was. The Next day Dad left and you could guess the rest." I say.

"Jesus Scott." Allison said.

"Yeah, Kinda hated that he did that and then just lefted instead of trying to fix it, all the way til now It was just Me and Mum. Now his back and trying to fix it which I more pissed off at that he should of tried and fixed it after ways." I say.

"Fucking hell, No wonder you don't want to tell me even I hated him when we were trying to save your Mum, Mine and Stiles dad. Now I hate him even more." Allison said.

"Yeah, hang on what time is it?" I asked.

"It nearly four." Allison said.

"Jeez, wait where my bike ?" I asked.

"It at mine and dad's place." Allison said.

"Okay." Next time she knew I was out of the ropes and I was doing it for about 2 hours 45 mins. Then I said " So what was my time?"

"2 Hours and 45 Mins, beat mine." Allison said before giving me my stuff.

"Nice." I said putting my stuff back in my pocket and Kissed her. "Thanks."

"For what?" Allison said.

"Being with me after everything." I said.

"Scott, I love you always." Allison said before she said " Want to go back to your and get some thing together before we head to mine for the night?"

"Yeah, Let's do it." I said and get into Allison's car and head to my place.

We just get to my house to see no one home. Allison pulls the car up in my drive way and Me and Her got out headed towards the door. I just unlocked the door, I open it and Me and Allison head up to my room so I could pack a couple of Clothes and things. I finished and Allison wanted to take it to the Car and I wrote a note to tell mum I was staying at Allison's. I left the note in mum's room and headed out to Allison's car. Just when I was about to get into the car My Dad's Car pulls up on the footpath behind us and gets out.

"Dad, Move your car." I say.

"Where are you going?" My dad asks.

"None of your business." I say.

"Yes it is," My dad says.

"Oh now you care, 10 years to late." I say.

"That why I'm here now." My dad said.

"Move Your Car Dad," I say starting to get pissed off.

"Not til I know where you going." Dad said.

"Please Move you Car Mr. McCall. Allison said.

"keep out of this, It doesn't Concern you" Dad said.

"Don't you Dare talk to her like that, She has been with me when I needed her, Where were you?, You decided You don't give a Fuck about Me and lefted. And what did Mum say stop forcing me to talk to you and yes I listened to it. Now Move your Fucking Car before I do!" I snap at him.

He was so shock he ended up moving his car while I got in with Allison and drove to her house.

Half way there I heard Allison starting to talk.

"Scott Baby, Are you Okay?" Allison said.

"Yeah, Just can't believe he talk to you like that, I nearly Wolfed out on him for that." I say.

"But you didn't Scott, I love you Scott forever." Allison said.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" I ask.

"How about we go for a shower and go to bed, you can use it." Allison said.

"Yeah, As long as I got you I'll be okay." I say. just as Allison pulls into her Apartment car park.

We get out of the Car and head up to Allison apartment, When we get there No one was home so we decided to go for a shower. I lefted my bag in Allison's room. We headed for where the shower was when Chris walked in.

"Allison I'm back...Hey Scott," Chris said.

"Hey Chris," I said.

"Hey Dad," Allison said.

"You staying the night Scott?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Some things went down with Dad and Mum is on Night shift." I said.

"Dad, we tell you soon okay?" Allison said.

"Okay but don't leave anything out."Chris said then headed for his office.

Me and Allison walking into the Bathroom and locked the door behind us. Allison strip off her clothes and went in to turned the shower on. I was going to wait for her before Allison reached out for me so I grabbed her hand. Then I felt her pulling me like she was telling me to get in, Which I do. Once I'm in the shower Allison pulled me closer to her all the way til we were touching each other. We were staring into each others eyes so long I ended up putting my hand onto her check before pulling her head closer before Kissing her before pulling back a bit to have Allison pulling me in for another kiss before we ended up showering completely and drying off. We put our bed clothes on before head back to Allison room so I can my clothes next to my bag. There was a knock on Allison door, Allison opened it to reveal Chris.

"So what happened with your Dad Scott?" Chris asked.

"It was when I was getting out of those ropes, I was thinking about what they were talking about." I said.

"What was it?" Chris asked.

"Me, about how Issac and Stiles followed me up because I didn't want to talk to him." I said "After Everything." I mummer.

"What do you mean after everything?" Chris asked.

"You really want to know?" I asked Chris.

"Yeah Scott, I do." Chris replied.

"It was when I was a kid, Mum and Dad almost shouted everynight, There was one he was so drunk they were shouting, I went out of my room to see what was going on and Mum said to me "Go back to bed " But Dad Was saying to stay there, Which I didn't want to do so I start to head back to my room next thing I knew Mum was trying to get me upstairs but Dad was pulling me back down. Then the next thing I knew I was on the floor at the bottom of the stairs my head was sore as anything and Mum told dad to get out which he did and Mum came back to me so she could get me to the hospital just to make sure of everything was okay, Which it was. The Next day Dad left. Then Tonight he tried to get me to talk to him with force, which he said he wouldn't. He pulled up behind Allison's Car started Asking questions. then he said something which nearly... Nearly." Scott said.

"Nearly what Scott?" Chris asked.

"Nearly made me Wolfed out." Scott said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because I asked Scott dad to move his Car and told me to stay out of it that it was none of my concern, which made Scott snap saying some things like I was there for him which his dad wasn't. That had didn't give a damn about him and lefted. Which shocked him and moved his car why Me and Scott was in the car heading here and the rest you know." Allison said.

"Bloody hell." Chris said. he was head out the door of Allison room before turning around and saying "Scott, you know you can stay here whenever you want."

"Thanks Chris." I say before seeing Chris nod and head out the door closing it behind him.

I turn to face Allison and say " I don't know about you nut I going to get some sleep." before climbing into her bed only to have her get in on her side before snuggling into my chest like for my warmth before looking at me before we Kissed before we said good night to each other. Before I went asleep I pulled her closer to me and kissed her check. After that I felt her snugging in tighter before I saw her eyes close. Then I heard "I love you Scott" Allison said. I ended up kissing her check again and saying "Love you too Allison." Next thing I knew I was out cold sleeping the night away with Allison snugged up against me. I listened to her heartbeat the whole time because it is so nice I could spend the rest of my life like this with Allison. But I remembered that I got more training tomorrow. But I knew I get it, Just have to wait and see what it is.

 **That's all fpor this chapter more to follow. Let everyone know when I starting Season 4. Love Y'all. Catch you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I just woke up finding Allison still snuggled into my chest. Damn she is so Beautiful. I started thinking back to when I pushed Allison out of the way of that sword, It was like I didn't care what happened to me, Just that she was safe. Then I remember since this started for me, all i wanted to do was protect her and Stiles. I would do anything to my Pack safe always will. Next thing I know I feel a hand on my face. I look down to see Allison looking up to me.

"Hey baby," Allison said.

"Hey Beautiful," I said before I felt her hand pull me down to her lips before I kiss her. when I try to pull back I bit. She pulls me back down so that she could kisss me right back.

"What are we doing today?" I ask.

"I don't know yet, how about we get up, go for a shower and get some breakfast." Allison said.

"Yeah, let go then." I said getting up pulling Allison up with me.

Allison went and got some towels and we went to the shower. When we finished we got out and changed before we head to the kitchen for something to eat. We ended up having to fry up a couple of bacon and egg with some soda and potato bread. Once it was cooked we sat down at the table and started to eat it. Just when we were half way finished, Chris came in with a bag.

"Morning Chris," I say.

"Morning Scott Allison" Chris said.

"Morning Dad," Allison said before saying "Is that what we talked about the night before last?"

"Yeah, I let you fill him in, Be in my office." Chris said before leaving for his office.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"The Next thing you going to be doing later, You called Melissa yet?" Allison said.

"No not yet just in case Dad answers." I say.

"Okay." Allison said.

I ended up remembering the time we went bowling just after I became a Werewolf and the whole night. Me having trouble and the start before Allison said to think about something else, Even I asked what next thing she said was to think about her, Naked. I end up smiling before I hear "What are you smiling about?" Allison asked.

I look up to her before saying "Remember the night me, you , Lydia and Jackson went bowling and what you said."

"Yeah, oh you bad." Allison said remember what she said to him.

"Maybe but one of the best night I had." I say.

"Same here, Right give you mum a call and I be back in a min." Allison said before giving me a kiss and head out of the kitchen.

I pull out my phone and scroll to Mum's number before Calling it. It rings a couple times before she answers"Scott,"

"Yeah,"

"See you made through the night." Mum said in a funny tone.

"Real funny Mum, you okay?" I say.

"Yeah, I heard about last night." Mum said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Just that you blow up at him." Mum said.

"Yeah because he was trying to force me to talk to him and Allison." I said.

"What did he do to Allison?" Mum asked.

"Allison asked him to move his car since it was parked behind her car and he told her it wasn't her concern, which nearly blow or wolfed out on him." I said.

"For god sake." Mum said. "I'll talk to him if he doesn't stop he gone. Be careful whatever they are doing with you today" Mum said.

"Okay Mum see you tonight maybe." I said.

"Okay sweetheart, love you." Mum said.

"Love you too Mum." I said before ending the call. Next thing I know Allison comes back in like she knew I was done.

"Hey, You Okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"Dad just told Mum the I just blow at him and didn't say why, Bastard." I said.

"Yeah he is." Allison said.

"What are we doing today?" I ask.

"I show you, Come on." Allison said.

I got up and we head for the place where Allison was making the silver Arrowheads against the Ori. But Allison uses some sort of key card which opens another room. Allison heads in first before turning around to me and said "Come on." putting her hand out for me to take. Which I do and she pulls me into the room to see it set up like a shooting range.

"This is what we are doing?" I ask.

"Yeap, teaching you to shoot." Allison said.

I was worried that it was something else. Allison went over to the Weapons locker, opened it and brought out a crossbow. Then we went over to the range and she teached me on how to hole and shot it. It took a couple of times to get it but I did. Then Allison got me to try shot with one of her bows. Which took about 20 tries just to get the hang of it. Then We got to use the guns. 9MM, AK47, P90, M4 Assault Rifle, Remington 870 Shotgun, M249 MK2 Saw Light Machine gun, Colt M1911, Colt Python .357 Magnum, IMI Uzi, AK74U, M1 Carbine, Famas,IMI Galil ARM, Beretta, M38 Carbine Sniper, MP5K, M16, XL64 Enfield, FN FAL, AUG, Sturmgewehr 44, SPAS-12, Ithaca 37 (Stakeout), M60E3, PSG-1 Sniper, Five-Seven, AN-94, Ballista, DSR 50 and Desert Eagle. Which took up almost the whole day.

Allison said that Chris was going to show me and her the other things like Frag Grenades, C4, Claymore, Smoke and Concussion Grenades and flash bang.

Then we headed back up to Allison room and I see the time, It was late so I texted my Mum letting her know I spending another night at Allison and I be home tomorrow afternoon tell her everything we did. It took about 10 mins before I saw her Message which said Okay love.

Me and Allison went for a shower together again and we went to bed.

Allison snugged up next to me and relaxed since today was over and we were both tried.

"Night Allison, Love you." I said pulling her close.

"Night Scott, Love you too." Allison said snugging in tighter. I could hear her Heartbeat slow down enough knowing she was asleep. And then next couple of mins I was tried I just closed my eyes and I was out like a light.

 **That's all this time. More to follow. Love you guys. See ya next time. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We did all of the gun training yesterday wondering if we are going to be learning the Explosives next.

I woke up to see Allison still asleep like yesterday all snuggled into me. I could just watch her like that for hours. Every time I look at her I see how much all this is worth it. Plus I was right that we would get back together again. Even when Allison She didn't believe in fate. I remember this TV series I watched for Terminator Called Terminator The Sarah Connor Chronicles This saying which was. "There is no fate but what we make.".

Next thing I know I felt a hand on my cheek again. Only to see Allison awake and looking at me.

"Morning Ally," I said.

"Morning Scotty," Allison said.

"Want to stay in bed for a bit longer?" I said hoping to say Yes.

"Yeah for another hour. But then we would need to get up so we could get some food." Allison said.

"Fine with me." I said as Allison snuggled back into me.

"What were you thinking about?" Allison asked.

"I was remembering when we broke up for a while and you said you didn't believe in fate." I said.

"What about you. You believe in fate or not?" Allison said.

"Yeah I do. But I believe in something I heard before." I said.

"What was that?" Allison asked.

"Their is this saying. There is no fate but what we make. We did made our own fate, We are back together again." I said.

"That's true we made our fate and we got each other again. I love you Scott." Allison said.

"I Love you too Allison." I said before we both started talking about Yesterday with the gun training. Which she said I did good for my first time. Saying about us doing it again sometime just me and her. Which took the rest of the hour before we got up and headed to get a shower, then Allison left in her usual clothes Purple Tank top, Black Legging and Combat boots to make us some breakfast. While I got Dried and put the same clothes I had on for this training I'm doing before headed out of Allison's room and headed for the kitchen seeing Allison almost finished.

I came up behind her before putting my arms round her. Only to have 2 secs later her leaning back into before having finished our breakfast which was a Fry with Soda, Potato bread, Bacon, Duck Eggs and Toast. We sat down to eat.

"Are you worried about today?"Allison asked.

"A bit. You?" I said.

"Yeah a bit. I only knew about smoke grenades not the explosive ones." Allison said.

"We do it together. Remember." I said.

"Yeah Together." Allison said grabbing my hand before we finished our breakfast and headed down to the training area again and wait for Chris to come.

We waited for about an Hour before Chris showed up but before he did we went to the weapons area just helping Allison check the weapons are there and all us apart from Chris's piece. The Desert Eagle. Which he takes with him so after we check the weapons which took about 50 mins we just cuddled into each other til Chris coming in 10 mins ago and we went into a room right next to the weapons room.

We went over:

Fragmentation Grenades, Semtex, C4 ,M18A1 Claymore, Smoke Grenades ,Concussion Grenades, Flashbangs ,F1 Hand Grenades, M7 Gas Grenades, M34 Phosphorous Grenades, M67 Hand Grenades, M2 Hand Grenades, Model 24 Stielhand Grenade, RGD 5 Hand Grenade, RGD 33 Stick Grenade.

Which took us Til 3pm before we called it and Chris said for Me and Allison to head to mine for the night and for Allison to get what she needs for tomorrow since it will be Saturday. 2 weeks before we are back at school.

So Allison runs off to pack some stuff and and I walk back since I only had to grab my bag.

30 Mins later Allison come out with her bag and we say bye to Chris before headed to the garage and I was going to take my bike and Allison was taking her car and she took my bag to even I tried to say no but she took it away and we head off to mine place. As soon as we got there I'll pulled up my bike into the driveway a bit leaving enough room for Allison to park her car. I got off my bike and headed towards Allison's car which she was getting out of and i grabbed my bag and Allison and we headed in thought the door to see Mum and Dad arguing about something.

"What the hell is going on?!" I shout.

"Nothing what she doing here?" Rafe asked.

"None of your business. And don't talk to her like that." I said the last bit almost a deep grow.

"I would listen to him if I was you Rafe. His is really protectful of what you say to her. Even after last night." Mum said. Which made Rafe look mad.

"Fine. We need to talk Scott." Rafe said like a command tone.

I not taking that shit. I'm an Alpha. If he thinks he can walk back in like things was. Fuck him. "No. I'm Busy. Like you really care. If you really care about me you would talk to Allison like that and Stop trying to force me to talk to you. If you can't handle that then go back to where you just came from." I said in a pissed off mood.

"I wasn't trying to force you to talk to me." Rafe said.

"Really like 2 nights ago you weren't. My ass. You can't just walk back into my life and try to mess it up like you do before and if you can't wait til I'm ready too. Then Just go because right now I don't." I said before grabbing Allison hand and headed up to my room and closing the door before he could say something only to hear mum telling him off for that before he headed back to his apartment after slamming the door.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Allison said.

"Yeah, Can't believe he did that again." I said pissed off still from what he said.

"Baby it's Okay, I got you remember. We do this together." Allison said Putting her arms round my wrist and pulling me towards her.

"Yeah Together." I said relaxing into her before we decided to go for a shower and bed.

So I locked my door before we stripped off ours clothes. We headed into the bathroom when I turn on the shower and we got in before the hot water hit our backs. Next thing I know we are hugging each other and Kissing her all over. Before we ended up fully going at it and While Allison was moaning like there was no tomorrow. I was pounding her all the way til we completely finished making out in the shower before we finished showering and turn it off and dried off and we slipped on some Pjs and Hoped into my Bed before Allison Snuggled into me.

"Night Scott, I love you." Allison said after finally getting relaxed.

"I love you too Allison so so much." I said Before kissing her and pulling her closer to me and hearing her heartbeat slow down enough to know she was sleeping before I closed me eyes and fall asleep breathing in her scent.

 **That's All for this one. More to follow. Stay Tuned. Love Y'all. Season 4 should be starting after the next 1 or 2 chapters. I am currently writing a cross over between Teen wolf but you find out what it will be with before this Story ends hopefully. Much Loved.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

(Scott POV)

Last night was a nightmare. Dad Talking to Allison like that. I just glad that he left last night and that Mum back me up. I can't believe after all this time that I been an Alpha. My Dad tries to tell me what to do.I just happy had Allison with me. I was like her being next to me always my wolf calm like anything.

I woke up to see Allison right next to me still Snugged into me. She could just lay like that forever. Next Second she is awake with her Hand on my face.

"Hey Allison,"I said.

"Hey Scott," Allison said.

"You sleep aright?" I asked.

"Yeah, What about you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I always sleep alright next to you." I said making her blush abit.

"Good. Any idea what we going to do today?" Allison asked.

"I was thinking we could just lay here for abit longer." I said.

"Well we don't have anything else to do. Dad said for us to have a break before school starts." Allison said.

"We could see what movies there is on then?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's have a look." Allison said.

I pulled out my laptop. Which no one really knew I had. Me and Allison looked to see what movies there was.

They had Ender's Game, Star Trek Horizon, Star Trek Beyond, Terminator Salvation, World War Z, The Karate Kid.

"Which one are we going to watch?" I asked.

"No idea. Ender's Game is new. But I always wanted to see The Karate Kid." Allison said.

"We Could watch 2 of them Because Ender's Game is on at 7 tonight and The Karate Kid is on at 3."I said.

"Yeah let's do that." Allison said.

I saved the times for The Karate Kid and Ender's Game. I switched off my laptop. Me and Allison got up and went for a shower and headed down to the kitchen to make some Breakfast. When we saw Chris talking with my Mum about something. I didn't listen in of course. Mum hates when I do that.

"Hey you two," I said.

"Hey Scott, Allison." Mum and Chris said.

"Whats going on?" Allison asked.

"Just asking Melissa something." Chris said.

"And like I said its fine." Mum said. Now I'm wondering what it is.

"What's Fine?" I asked.

"That Allison can stay here." Mum said.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"I'm Leaving to take the Nogitsune somewhere and Issac is coming to." Chris said.

"How long would you be gone for?"Allison asked.

"Didn't know just stay here." Chris said.

"Okay. When are you leaving?" Allison asked.

"2 Days." Chris said.

"Okay just be careful Chris." I said.

"I will. Allison Come on and Pack ur things." Chris said.

"Okay Dad. Where am i putting it?" Allison asked.

"In my room." I said.

"Okay. Be right back." Allison said before grabbing her Keys and headed for her car to go to her House to get her things together.

I pulled my phone and Said "Call me when you done." when I texted Allison.

Chris lefted soon after.

An Hour Later I got a call from Stiles saying he is bring a friend over who is like us and we meet her before. I knew when he said before he was talking about Malia.

Stiles and Malia came 30 mins later and I show her how to bring her other side out and be in control and said that she was part of my pack if she wanted to. Which she did. Stiles and Malia headed back to his house and I got a text from Allison saying she had everything ready to bring. So I went down stairs and got Mum's car keys off her and got into the car and headed straight for Allison's house.

I got there and Allison was putting stuff into her car and I started to grab somethings and put them in mum's car which we got all of it into both cars.

Then Allison went upstairs for a couple of mins probably telling Chris that she was headed back to mine and I got into mum's car started it up and waiting for her to come back and start her. Which took 5 mins and we headed straight back to mine and got her stuff into my Bedroom saying that we would deal with it in the morning. I ended up telling about Malia coming here with Stiles and started to show her how to use her wolf/Coyote side.

We ended up going for a shower and Changed into what we were going to wear to bed and climbed in and Allison snuggled into me.

"We forgot about watching those movies." I said.

"Well we could do that tomorrow." Allison said back

"Yeah. Hey Allison." I said.

"Yeah." Allison said.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too Scott." Before she ended up falling asleep.

I end up kissing the top of her head before I smell strawberry Shampoo. Which smell beautiful and i could smell it all the time and before I knew it. I was asleep and started dream about me and Allison together.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love Y'all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

It been a day, Chris and Issac is a day away from leaving Beacon Hills. Me and Alison went to the movies yesterday so we could spend some time together before heading back to my place and help her place so of her things before we went to bed.

(Scott POV)

I woke up to find Allison still asleep. I can't believe she staying here while Chris and Issac is taking that things somewhere. I know that Allison is okay with it. She wants to be here.

Next thing I know I feel a hand on my face. I look down to see Allison awake.

"Hey You," I said.

"Hey, What we going to do today before Dad goes away?" Allison asked.

"Don't know." I said.

"Actually we would need to know all the locations for Safe houses for us if something happens." I said.

"Yeah Coming on let's get ready and get going." Allison said.

"Yeah. Come on."I said.

We get up and head for a quick shower. Then I get Dressed in A pair of Jeans, Red shirt, A Black Leather Jacket and a pair of trainers. While Allison got dressed in a black pair of trousers, Purple shirt, Her black leather jacket and her boots.

We headed and got some breakfast. I ended up frying some Pork Sausages for us and we got some bread with some sauce on it.

Allison wanted to take her car so we go in and went off towards her and Chris place.

Once we get there we see Chris already finished and in his office working on something.

"Hey Chris." I said.

"Hey Dad." Allison said.

"Hey you 2. Whats going on?" Chris said.

"Nothing just come by." Allison said.

"Before you left." I added.

"Okay. And here." Chris said passing Allison some papers.

"What this for?" Allison asked.

"Some places of ours which we still have after we stopped... hunting." Chris said.

"In others words a couple of Places we can lay low of we have to?" I asked.

"Yes." Chris said.

"Okay." Allison said.

Then my phone buzzed and I got it out to see a text from Issac asking if He could talk with me back at mine.

"Thats was Issac. Wants to talk about something." I said.

"Okay. well you 2 get back and don't forget be careful."Chris said.

"We will Dad." Allison said before heading out the door and I nodded at Chris knowing he would say something about what we talked about before. and Chris nodded back before I left the apartment and headed back to Allison'c Car and we headed back to mine or should I say ours since Allison was staying there.

Once we get there I see Issac at the Door and he came up and said."Could we talk?"

"Yeah come on, Talk soon Ally."I said.

"Okay Scott." Allison said got back into her car heading off to Lydia's no doubt and Me and Issac went up to my and Allison room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I maybe not coming back and Me and Chris are going to talk with the rest of his family over there which know about me anyway." Issac said.

"Okay. Still be careful plus what you going to do over there?" I asked.

"Take a look at the sites since I is my first time out."Issac said.

"Okay. Well see you when you come back plus..." I said getting up and grabbing a phone off my computer and gave it to him."Keep this you can always get any of us on that if you need us." I said.

"Thanks Scott." Issac said before heading out of his door and closing the door behind him.

My phone went off again but this time it was Stiles. Saying that Derek was not at his loft and there was some bullet casing there.

I sent a message back telling him to bring the casing over to mine and we deal with it.

I get one back from him saying his is already.

I sent a message to Allison and Chris saying Derek is missing and there was Bullet casings Stiles is bring over and we could use some help finding out who.

I get a message back from Chris saying he be here soon.

I get a message from Allison saying her and Lydia is on the way.

Then I text Kira telling her whats going on and to get to mine so we can figure this over.

She texted back Okay on my way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone is here and Chris was looking at the Bullets casings and found a symbol in it. Saying that it was hunters there but they are called Calavera's and they are in Mexico.

Then Chris said that he had to go finish something and lefted.

"Great, Now what?" Stiles asked.

"We go there and get him back." I said.

"How?" Stiles Asked.

"With this." Allison said pulls out a bag full of money.

"We bit them." I said.

"Yes." Allison said.

"Okay. Stiles, you Lydia and Allison go in and the rest of us act as if we are having a good time til I give the signal if they didn't give him back." I said.

"Okay. But we take some guns." Allison said pulling out a 2 Beretta M9 and 2 pistols that me and Allison take one each.

"Okay we got a plan, so when do we go?" Stiles said.

"Tomorrow, we say we going on a camping trip." Malia said.

"Okay let's do it." stiles said.

"Okay we meet here tomorrow at 9 in the morning and drive down and get him back."I said.

Everyone else heads back to their houses and me and Allison head up to our room and get a shower and change into out PJ's and get into bed.

"Think it well work?" I asked.

"Yeah but you are the one who has to be careful." Allison said.

"Yeah I know." I said laying back on our bed.

"No matter what don't say you know what they well do or they may think you are a hunter since the start." Allison said laying down and snugging into my side.

"Okay." I said kissing the top of her head.

My phone went off and I got up[ and picked it up. It was from my dick of a Dad. Saying that he was sorry for everything. Even what he said to Allison and head was going to be here tomorrow Night.

"Who is it?" Allison said.

"My Dad he going to be here tomorrow night."I said putting my phone back down and getting into bed again with Allison snugging into my side again.

"Well we be away sure." Allison said.

"I know."I said.

"Well Night Scott, I Love you." Allison said.

"Love you too Allison." I said.

Then Allison was asleep and I just closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **That's all for this chapter. Season 4 starting next Chapter. More to Follow. Love y'all. See y'all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

All of us at in position and Stiles, Lydia and Allison is going in. Let's hope this works.

Stiles, Lydia and Allison walked into the town.

"This doesn't seem so bad." Stiles said.

"It's not the town, It's the plan." Lydia said.

"What wrong with the plan?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles." Lydia said. "This could be the stupidest plan we've ever came up with."

"You're aware of that, right?"Lydia asked.

"i'm aware it's not our best plan." Stiles said.

"We are going to die." Lydia said.

"No we are not Lydia." Allison said.

"Are you saying that as a Banshee or you're just being pessimistic?" Stiles asked.

"I'm saying it as a person who doesn't wanna die." Lydia said.

"Okay. Would you just mind restricting any talk of death to actual banshee predictions?" Stiles said.

"This plan is stupid and we're going to die." Lydia said.

"Oh, Thank you." Stiles said.

"Mmm." Lydia said.

"Like I already said we are not going to die. We are prepared." Allison said.

"You and Scott ready but we aren't Allison." Stiles said.

"Maybe you can training us in the guns if we get home." Lydia said.

"Maybe." Allison said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Couple of hours later its dark and Allison Lydia and Stiles walk up to a do with 2 guys standing at.

Lydia Speaks abit of Spanish and one of the guys shake their head.

Then Stiles reaches in his back left pocket and pulls out a Card with a Skull on it. While Lydia and Allison just look at him.

The guy looks up at a Camera and The 3 of them see it and then Stiles Lydia and Allison look at each other. Then Stiles shows the Camera the Card and the Door clicks guys move aside and The Stiles, Lydia and Allison go in and the guys shut the door they continue on down the corridor into to it and the Music start hitting they ears.

A guy is on the top floor and then speaks Spanish into his radio and move off.

Allison, Lydia and Stiles are sitting at the bar when the bartender comes up with 3 drinks of vodka. Stiles was going to get out his wallet, When the same guy walks up to him and putts hands on Stiles and Lydia.

"No. On the house." He said. " Most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink."

"we didn't come to drink." Lydia said.

The Allison putting the bullet casing into the drink. then the guys takes them up to meet their leader.

"Severo hates this Music" A woman says. "Me? I've always loved the music of youth. This kind, especially. It has a savage energy."

"We're here for Derek Hale" Allison said.

"Is that so?" The woman speaks.

"We know you have him" Lydia said." We've heard you can be bought."

Then Stiles putting money down on the table. "It's 50,000 for Derek." Stiles said.

"Now, where does a teenage boy get money like this? Japanese Mafia?" The woman speaks.

Then a girl Cocked her shotgun and the others they guns.

"Not smart to come alone." The woman speaks.

"What makes you think we came alone?" Allison said.

The woman face harden.

Malia was in the crowd dancing, and for a sec glowed her eyes blue. Kira was sitting down, and her eyes glowed Orange.

"You brought a Wolf into my Home?" The woman speaks.

"We brought an Alpha." Stiles said.

Scott was standing in the side and Glowed his Eyes red for a sec also.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Teen Wolf Theme)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Music was playing and some people looking around.

"Something happening." Kira said.

"I know." Malia said.

"What do we do?" Kira asked.

"Blend in!" Malia said. "Dance with me Dumbass."

Before Malia grab Kira and Started dancing.

"My friends..(Sighs) I don' think you're aware of your poor timing. Do you know what the Dark Moon is?" The woman asks.

"Part the of the Lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky." Lydia said.

"But do you know the meaning?" The woman asks.

"Some people say it time of reflection. Or grief." Lydia said.

"Grief and loss, Mija." The woman speaks "I wonder why you and you're friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale."

"Cause we don't like to lose." Allison said.

The guy was doing a radio check when the North guy wasn't responding. Because Scott knock him out and grabbed the radio and said "Stiles take 10 off the table."

Stiles takes 10,000 off. "Maybe you should just take the Deal."Lydia said.

The woman starts laughs."While I'm keen to follow the warning of a Banshee and an Argent, I'm going to have to decline."

Scott, Kira and Malia is already in the corridor then smoke comes out of no where and knocks the 3 out.

"Someone who has been an Alpha only a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of 40 years." The woman said.

"All we want is Derek." Scott said panting because of the smoke.

"My lobito, you're a long way from home." She said.

"You don't know where he is either."Scott said.

Then Scott was fully knock out. before he saw the woman face harden again.

(Scott POV)

"Scott, Scott." Allison said.

"Hey." I said.

"Guys, Scott is back." Allison said.

"Scott you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." I said. "They don't have him, They don't have Derek."

"Scott, We know. They have Lydia." Allison said putting her arm round Scott.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Scott was over and the Door trying the open it.

"Scott we already tried." Allison said.

"We make it out Scott. We always do." Stiles said.

Then the Door open and a guys zaps me. then everything is black.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up to see Allison by a control console and they bring Lydia in.

"Oh god." Lydia said.

"Let her go, look. You got me. Just let the others go." I said.

They move Allison closer to the console and puts her hand on the control.

The guy said "Let me explain what's about to happen. This one, the Argent. She is going to turn the dial on the Alpha. If she doesn't, I turn the dial on the Banshee."

"You have no idea who you really are messing with." Allison said.

"What is this a Fucking game to you?" I said.

"This is a test lobito, Lets see if you pass." The woman said. "We're going to ask some question. You answer them, No one gets hurt. You don't answer we turn on the dial."

I look over at Allison I could see that she doesn't want to. "It's okay, I handed worst remember"

"So we don't know where Derek is. We want to find him as well. You know who took him." She said.

"What? How the hell would I know that?" I said.

"Doesn't sound like a answer to me." She said.

"We don't Know why would we come here?" Allison said.

"Allison turn the dial" She said.

"It okay do it." I said.

"Lets start at 1" She said.

Shit that hurts

"Who have a vendetta, who took Derek, Particular to the hales?" She said.

"I said I don't know." I said.

"Oh you don't know because you haven't figured it out yet." She said. "So think. Who could've taken him?"

Then Allison got forced to turn it up to 2.

It hurt some much. then I remember Kate asking Chris if you could be turned by scratch. My alpha side kicked in and broke the chains.

"Say the Name Scott." She said.

"Kate Argent." I said.

"What. She died. I was there remember?" Allison said.

"Yeah I know but peter Clawed her throat out remember. Kate asked Chris if you can be turned by Scratch and he said if the Claws go deep enough" I said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So you just letting us go?" I asked with Allison close to me.

"I sent 4 men out to where Kate was rumoured to have been seen. None came back. Let's see if you could do better for an Alpha who been training by your Girlfriend and her father." She said.

"How do you know that?" I said.

"Chris Argent told us himself for a good reason not sure yet still. But he had a good reason to train you Scott, Use it well. I can save someone's life." She said.

"I Plan on it. reason to bring 2 world closer from being apart for too long." I said. "You could have just told us she was alive."

"You wouldn't have believed me. Now I know what kind of Alpha you are. and where you next step lies." She said.

"What next step?" I asked.

"When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of you own, I cross your border and come knocking at your door." She said.

"No way that is happening, only if it save a person life." I said. and I walk over to the Pack.

"So what now?" Stiles asked.

"She thinks she know where we can find Derek." I said.

"She gonna tell us where?" Malia asked.

"Actually she's giving us a guide." I said and then a bike come over and takes off her helmet.

"You know her?" Stiles asked.

"Braeden." I said.

"Who's Braeden?" Kira asked.

"She's a mercenary." Lydia said.

"Right now I'm the only one who is gonna take you to La Iglesia." Braeden said.

"The Church?" Lydia said.

"Whats the Church?" Stiles said.

"It's not a place you'll find God." Braeden said.

"Let's go." I said.

Everyone else starting to get in the car. Allison was just standing was she was when we got to the pack. She looked like she had something on her mind. I walk over and gave her a Kiss on the lips which brought her out what she was thinking over. Then she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me back towards her before she planted her lips on mine. I knew that she was worried.

"Hey, We be okay, Alright?" I said.

"Yeah, Come on let's go get Derek back." Allison said.

We got into Stiles jeep and Braeden starts driving off on her Motorbike and Stiles started driving behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we was driving, Malia came in between me and Stiles and said "Okay, I'll ask. Who's Kate Argent?"

"Uh, I'll like to know too." Kira said.

"Well, we were at her funeral. So I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried 6 feet underground." Stiles said.

"She was never in it." I said.

"She was My Aunt. And a total sociopath." Allison said.

"There's more you need to know." I said.

"Alright, Kate was the one that set the fire that killed most of Derek's family." Stiles said.

"Some of them survived, Like Cora and Peter." I said.

"A very angry Peter." Lydia said.

"Yeah, He's the one that bit and turned Scott." Allison said.

"The night before we meet. Also was the one who finally caught up to Kate." I said.

"And Killed her." Lydia finished.

"And we saw her buried." Stiles said.

"No." Allison said.

"We saw a casket, remember? She wasn't in it." I said.

"The Calaveras heard that Kate was killed By an Alpha's Claws. they wanted to make sure she was really dead. her body was healing. More and more, as she got closer to a full moon. She was coming back. So they switched out the bodies. they took her." Allison said.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"If a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they change. The Calaveras, they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it." I said.

"Good for her, I wouldn't do it either." Malia said.

"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out? Cause that's what she did." I said.

"So Kate a werewolf now?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. you know, there's a saying, sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." I said.

"What kind of shape is sociopathic Bitch?" Lydia asked.

Then we hit something on the road and Stiles stop the jeep and Braeden came back overt. We got out.

"What Happened?" Braeden asked.

"I don't know it felt like we hit something." Stiles said.

"Scott, we need to get there by night. It's too dangerous otherwise." Braeden said.

"Scott go, Take these with." Allison said pulling out my 50. cal pistol and a M9.

I took them off her and kissed her. "Be careful we see you there." I said.

"Okay, Love you." Allison said.

"Love you too." I said before heading and getting on Braeden bike and we took off heading towards the church.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Me and Braeden was racing towards it as fast as her bike would take us and then she stop it for a sec before getting off.

"La iglesia."Braeden said,.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"An Earthquake. It level the town." Braeden said.

"Then why is the Church still standing?" I asked.

"The Locals think it's because of what's underneath." Braeden said.

"Do I wanna know?"I said.

"The church was built over the ruins of an Aztec Temple. It belonged to a people called the Nagual."Braeden said.

"Shapeshifters?" I asked.

"Were-jaguars." Braeden said.

"So Derek and Kate are somewhere in there?" I asked.

"I don't know. Never gotten this far before." Braeden said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allison and the other are still trying to fix the jeep. but it taking longer than they though but they knew that Scott was looking for Derek so they just had to get it start again and head to the church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me and Braeden are just walking into the town heading towards the church. As soon as we reach the Church Braeden Cock her shotgun. I pulled out my pistols and check there was Bullets in them in case we really needed them. Braeden looked at me like "what the hell do you have a gun for?".

"If you find Kate in here, What are you gonna do with her?" I asked.

"Bring her back to the Calaveras. That's what they paid me for." Braeden said.

"What happens after that?" I asked.

"Not my problem." Braeden said.

"You don't care?" I asked.

"Do you? She's a mass murderer" She said.

"And you're a mercenary." I said.

"Girl's gotta eat." Braeden said.

"If you were paid enough, would you kill her?" I asked.

"Scott, If the money was good, I'd kill you." Braeden said walking into the church.

"That's just disturbing." I said to myself and walk in after her.

"Can you catch Derek's scent?" Braeden asked.

"Yeah. Already on it." I said. Then I put my arm against her and hear a distant roaring.

"What?" Braeden asked.

"There is something else in here." I said.

"Something like what?" Braeden asked.

"Something not human." I said getting my hand on my pistol.

Braeden lifted up her shotgun and walked on.

I followed after her. and then we start to enter catacombs. Then Braeden went to the right and I followed after her. Then we found another entrance and we looked at each other before we went in.

As we was walking in we both though we heard something. As we kept going though it. As we keep walking I feel like something is following us and we keep walking. I heard something again and turning around with my M9 up.

"What?" Braeden whispers.

"I just had a feeling like something was behind us." I said looking at her before turn back towards where I was looking before.

Then we continued to walk on. But I keep on getting the feeling again.

We keep going Then Something Exhales. We both turn.

"You hear that?" Braeden asked.

"Is this why you never get that far?" I asked.

There was footsteps running as well as growling comes towards us.

"Get ready." Braeden said.

I already had my pistol in my hand ready.

Then we saw something and Braeden shot it.

We moved back as Braeden kept firing her gun.

"Where is it? Do you see it?"Braeden said.

"No, I don't know! I can't see anything!" I shouted back.

"Where is this thing?" Braeden as after she reloaded her shotgun.

"Shit, It's coming back" It coming back!" I said.

The roaring was coming towards us.

Scott, get behind me." Braeden whispers.

I don't move a inch.

"Scott, Get behind me!" She said again.

I had enough if this thing pushing us around and use my Alpha roar at it. Braeden covered her ears.

There was In distinct growling. I looked back at Braeden.

"I think I scared it." I said.

"I think you scared everything." Braeden said.

I felt like laughing before we hear crashing from behind us.

"What is that?" I asked. then I grabbed my flashlight and gun and turned back towards the opening.

"Tezcatlipoca. The nagual jaguar God. I think we found Derek" Braeden said.

I got up against the wall. There was a Heart beating inside.

"Stand Back." I said.

Then I punched though the wall and moved everything away.

Then Flashed my torch light in. We saw a hand move.

"Oh my god." I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Allison POV)

We finally got the jeep fix and we as almost at the temple. I hope Scott is okay. As well as Derek.

Then we came to a stop and there was a flash light coming from the temple or church.

It was Braeden and Scott. We got out and run over.

"Is that him? Is that Derek?" Malia asked.

"Uh, Sort of." Stiles said.

I looked at Derek lifting his head his look as young as us. How the Fuck.

"Okay let's got back home come on." Scott said. as Derek fell asleep again.

We got into Stiles jeep and head back to Beacon Hills.

 **That's All for this Chapter More to Follow. Love Y'all, See you guys Next time.**

 **Also Sorry for not updating. Been Busy with things around my house. Trying to find time to write this.**

 **Hope you enjoy season 4 has started now see you guy Next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

(Scott POV)

Me and Allison spend the whole trip in the back while Malia went in the front with Stiles and Kira is seating next to Allison. Derek was still the young version of himself sleeping in the back. Lydia had her own car and went on ahead of us to get Deaton ready for us getting there. Allison was snugged into me. and I had an arm round her.

"Hey you okay?" I said.

"Yeah, Better now that your here." Allison said.

"Same here." I said.

"What are we going to do then?" Allison said.

"We get Derek to Deaton, Hopeful we find out what Kate did to him. Then we head home and get some sleep." I said with a wink.

Allison just smiled snugging into me.

Then my phone went off.

"Let me get that." I said.

"Already have it." Allison said showing me my phone.

"Thanks." I said taking it off her and look at my phone.

I see a message from someone I haven't heard from in a year or 2.

"What is it?" Allison asks.

"It's from my Uncle." I said. Reading his text saying he is back and waiting to talk to me back home and his is there for a week.

"I didn't know you had an Uncle." Allison said.

"Yea, Stiles you remember me telling you about him." I said.

"Yeah, I remember" Stiles said.

"So who is he?" Allison asked.

"John Sheppard, My mother's brother. Back then we had a great time. When I was 14, He showed me how to shoot a P-90." I said.

"That's how you was so good with it." Allison said.

"Yeah, After all that time I never forgot about it." I said.

"So what is he wanting?" Allison asked.

"To talk, He said he been at our place for a week before having to go back." I said. send John a message that we can talk tomorrow and that we was coming home from a camping trip near Mexico."

"Can I meet him?" Allison said.

"Yeah, We meeting him tomorrow morning at the house." I said getting a message back from John saying Okay.

(Teen Wolf Opening theme With Joe Flanigan Guest staring.)

(I know he wasn't in it but we never knew if Scott had an uncle or not.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We get to Deaton's Clinic with Lydia outside waiting for us and we got out and me and Stiles carried Derek into the Clinic. Once there we put him down on one of the tables.

"Be in a sec." I said.

"Okay." Allison said.

I walked out of the room and bring my phone out and Texted Chris. "Chris, You sister is back, Don't know what she is but she took Derek and somehow de-aged him. Allison and the rest of us is safe back in Beacon Hills. Just though you should know." Then I sent the text to his phone and went back into the main room.

"Wow." Deaton said.

"Wow, As in I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do, Kind of wow?" Stiles asked. "Cause that's the kind of wow we were hoping for." Stiles added.

"I think you might by overestimating my abilities." Deaton said.

"He's cold. Really cold." Lydia said.

"Do you think this is permanent?" I asked.

"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience." Deaton said.

"So what do we do with him?" Stiles asked.

"Until he wakes up? Probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me, He'll be safe here." Deaton said.

"You mean from Kate?" Stiles asked.

"If she's alive and she is what you say she is, She won't be able to walk past that gate." Deaton said.

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Allison asked.

"Knowing Kate, It's probably for a reason that won't be any one but her." Deaton said.

"And bad for everyone else." Stiles said.

"You guys should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep. It's a school night. And you all need to start taking care of your own lives again." Deaton said.

"Someone should stay with you" I said.

"I'll stay. My grades are fine. Despite missing a few classes." Lydia said.

"I'm so not okay with this." Stiles said.

"Guys, Go" Lydia said.

"No." Stiles said.

"Text us." I said.

"If anything happens." Allison finished like she was reading my mind.

"Nope still not okay with it." Stiles said.

Then me and Allison grab an arm and pulled him away towards he's car.

Not going anywhere, All right, Just cause you're stronger..." Stiles said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me and Allison got back to mine and saw my Dad sleeping on the couch. He explained to me everything and I just can't keeping being a dick in case on day we need him. Then thing I kick the tool box. and Dad wakes up.

"Scott?" Dad said.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hi." Allison said.

"What is with the tools?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just, uh,Getting started on a list of repairs you guys need done. What time is it?" Dad said.

Allison turns the clock without him noticing and I said "It, um Midnight.

"We were supposed to have dinner. We had a you mom has a night shift we have dinner." Dad said.

"We totally forgot, Deaton called me in to the Clinic to help him with something and Allison came along to help." I said.

"All right, well... Tomorrow night then." Dad said.

"If John doesn't need it to be just us." I said.

"Yeah you got anything to eat." Dad asked. "And John in the spare room."

"Yeah, Mexican." Allison said.

"Okay." I said.

Then we headed off to bed and changed and just got into bed and Allison snugged up into me and we fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's the morning time and I wake up to see Allison watching me this time.

"When do you wake up?" I said.

"Just a couple mins ago. Love watching you sleep, just like you do to me." Allison said which made me smile a bit.

"Come on, let's get a shower and dressed so we can talk with John." I said.

"Gladly." Allison said.

WE headed in and got a shower and Allison got dressed in her usually cloths and I Put on my BDU's I had when John went off in a mission a month ago.

And we headed down to the kitchen and found some Bacon already cooked and just when we had it in a sandwich.I smelt someone else knowing it was John though.

His was reaching out to me and I turn and grabbed his hand.

"Trying the again." I said.

"Well, I always got you til now." John said.

We hugged each other.

"Damn it is good to see you." I said.

"Same here finally got some time off so though why not see how you are doing and who's the looker?" John said making Allison blush a bit.

"This is Allison. Allison, John Sheppard. Or should I start calling you Colonel" I said.

"How did you know about that?" John said surprised.

"Well you could say Me and Mum and Allison already had some Security clearance to know that but I heard it from O'Neil." I said.

"Wait General Jack O'Neil." John said.

"Yeah that one." I said.

"Damn I was going to surprise you with that." John said.

"Well not yet John. So come on tell us where the hell have you been for the past year?" I said.

"Tell you both later and It's a long story before you start." John said "Plus what happened you?" John asked.

"That's a long story too." I said.

"Well I tell you after you finish school then." John said.

"Yeah, If not thing happens." I said with the last bit a whisper so Allison could hear me.

"Alright go on before you late." John said.

"Okay." Allison said headed for the Door.

"See you later Colonel." I said which made him laugh a bit before we got into Allison car and headed off for School.

"So what you think about him?" I asked.

"He's great, Just like you said. Do you think we should tell him about you been a..." Allison said.

"I can say the same to you." I said which made us laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I meet up with Stiles and start walked up to the main building.

"So it's like 2:00 in the morning. I wake up and she's just lying right next to me. She just sneaks in. This was live 5 times a week." Stiles said.

"Then what happens?" I asked.

"This..." Stiles shows his back.

"Holy..." I said.

"Yeah Right on right?" Stiles said. Before covering it and walked on. "After that we spent the rest of the night spooning." Stiles said.

"That sounds okay." I said.

"Yeah, But I'm always the little spoon. Always." Stiles said.

"This means you guys are together, Right? You're dating?" I asked.

"I don't know sometimes the way she looks at me,I think she know that I'm not telling her something." Stiles said.

"You mean Peter?" I asked.

"We got to tell her Scott." stiles said.

"Yeah I know I just don't know how." I said.

"So How John?" Stiles asked.

"He got promoted to Colonel," I said.

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Mom, Me and Allison kinda of got Security clearance." I said.

"What about this rest of us?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know yet, O'Neil hasn't told me anything yet." I said.

"Just make sure me and Lydia get at least for now." Stiles said.

"I'll try." I said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kira dad was talking away in class but my mind was on Derek, Then phone went off his said to switch them off, When It went off again.

"I said turn the phones off." Kira's Dad said.

"Dad that was your phone." Kira said.

Then her Dad pull out his phone and said "Scott, Call Lydia."

Me, Allison and Stiles share a look before we head for Stiles jeep.

XXXXX

"I Don't think his is just younger in Body. I think he is younger in his mind too." Deaton said as Lydia was dressing the arm.

"He Didn't even recognize either of us, And he looked like he was scared out of his mind." Lydia said.

"So if you're a teenage Werewolf and you're scared, Where do you go?" Stiles said.

"A Wolf goes back to its den. But Derek Lives in a loft." I said.

"Not when his a teenager Scott." Allison said.

"The Hale House?" Lydia said.

"He wouldn't remember the fire. It wouldn't have happened yet." Deaton said.

"Okay we need to get there before anyone else does. Stiles call your Dad maybe he could keep a eye out for him." I said.

"On it." Stiles said taking out his phone.

"Okay, Allison. Me and you are going there come on." I said as me and her head out to my bike and drive it towards the hale house but I see John Truck following us.

"Allison, We have company." I said.

"Who?" She said.

"John." I said.

Then I turn my bike towards heading for Derek's loft.

"Why are we heading to Derek's Loft?" Allison said.

"Peter, He would maybe know what Kate turn Derek back to that Age and Mind." I said.

"Okay let's go." Allison said.

I pull away from John before he could know where we was going and headed straight for the loft.

XXX

We pull up at the Derek and See Malia there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard you 2 were coming to talk to Peter. And Since Lydia tells me he's basically Satan in a V-neck, I figured you 2 shouldn't be alone." Malia said.

"We can handle Peter." I said.

"You both can handle him better with me." Malia said before she walked towards to door and when in.

"You haven't told her, Have you?" Allison said.

"Not yet. Plus this all came up before we could say anything about it." I said.

"I know but we will have to tell her soon." Allison said.

"After we get Derek Back to normal. Then we tell her." I said and Allison Nodded her head.

Then we headed up to where Derek lived in the loft. And went in to see Peter sitting on the couch.

"They bad a introductions." Peter said.

"Peter. This is Malia." I said.

"Anyway, I'm sure they've told you alot about me." Peter said.

"The homicidal Killing spree came up." Malia said.

"Well, We're all works in progress." Peter said.

"Well, When you progress to your next killing spree, why don't you try and make sure they all stay dead?" Malia said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peter asked.

"What do you know about people being turned by a scratch?" I asked.

"Did you scratch someone, Scott?" Peter said.

"Fuck off Peter and No I didn't." I said.

"Don't worry about it, the claws have to go pretty deep." Peter said.

"But it's possible. Like if you clawed out someone's throat?" Allison said.

"Well, Yeah, it's possible. but it's also beyond rare. I mean we're talking one in a Million." Peter said in a deep voice at the end.

"Can't someone in this town stay dead?" Peter said.

"I think they were hoping that you would." Malia said.

"Do you have any idea why Kate would turn Derek into a teenager again?" I asked.

"What colour were his eyes?" Peter said.

"Blue." I said.

"After Paige. Which could mean around the first time he met Kate." Peter said.

"Derek and Kate knew each other?" Me and Allison said at the same time.

"Biblically. That's right you 2. Scott you weren't the first wolf to climb into a hunter's bed." Peter said looking at Allison.

"Okay, Derek went to the site of the house thinking that it was still there, Right?" Peter said.

"Yeah and He doesn't remember the fire." I said.

"But if he doesn't remember the fire, then he doesn't remember that it was Kate that set it." Peter said.

"What does that mean?" Malia said.

"Kate didn't just take him back to being a teenager. She took him back when he still knew her. When he still trusted her." Peter said.

"Allison get Stiles tell him to keep Derek away from Kate." I said.

"On it." Allison said.

XXX

Derek all ready taken Derek and Me Allison Malia and Peter headed for the Hale vault that was put under the school.

We get there when malia catched something.

"Did you catch a scent?" I asked.

"It is the same one. The same one as Mexico." Malia said.

"What is she talking about?" Peter said.

"One of them came after us in the church ruins." I said.

"As well as one on the road." Allison said.

"They couldn't have followed us here." Malia said.

"But they've been brought by Kate." I said.

There was a growling which me Malia and Peter could hear.

"Oh, I've heard that sound before. Scott Did it have an animal skull?A human wearing a skull over its face?" Peter said.

"I think so" Malia said.

"Yea." Allison said.

"What are they Peter?" I asked.

"Berserkers." Peter said Malia was about ready to attack them. "Are you crazy?"

"There's just one of them." Malia said.

"That means we have a chance." Peter said.

"To what?" I said.

"To survive.," Peter said as he ran off and we did to with the berserker on us three.

"Allison get out of here!" I shouted.

"No a chance." She shouted back.

"GO! Get a gun or something." I said and she ran off. and the berserker kept chasing me and Malia.

XXX

Me and Malia tried fighting it but nothing worked. and we got knocked back.

When the Berserkers came towards us. Kira tried to use her sword after coming out of no where. but got knocked back and then There was gun shots and I turn to see Allison shooting a P-90 with John. before Derek came out of no where and start to really kick there ass before they ran off and Derek Looked normal again.

"Derek?" I said and he turn and flashed yellow eyes then John was still looking at me.

"Come on guys, Let's get out of here." I said.

"Yeah, You need to tell me what the hell is going on Scott." John said.

"Okay. Nothing about to dad gotta it Mom knows." I said.

"And he doesn't." John said.

"No." I said before we headed for his car and rove back to our house.

XXX

We got back and dad was there and I said that i need to talk to John about something first alone and we headed up to Mine and Allison room. And Closed the Dorr.

"Okay. What the hell is going on Scott?" John asked.

"Well, I'm a werewolf John." I said.

"Yeah right. Come Scott." John said.

"Scott just show him." Allison said.

"Okay fine." I said. getting up and Closed my eyes before opening them and John looked stunned to see red eyes looking back at him.

"What the Hell?" John said.

My eyes changed back to my brown eyes and "Told you Werewolf. Well True Alpha Werewolf." I said.

"What about you Allison?" John said.

"Former Werewolf Hunter." She said smiling.

"And Now?" John said.

"Just Me and My dad now and us and Scott keep this town safe, as much as we can." Allison said.

"Okay nice." John said.

"Come on John tell us where have you been for the past year?" I asked.

"Remember the lost city of Atlantis?" John said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well we found it and It's not on Earth. But another galaxy and there's this Stargate Programme." John said.

"Wait that Stargate travelling thing is real?" I said.

"Yeah." John said.

"Sweet." I said.

"Yeah, and that's where I've been for a year and we met this race called the Wraith, They like Space Life sucking vampires and they heal fast after they have feed." john said.

"You find anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah you meet her next time." John said.

"Nice, Come on what her name?" i asked.

"Teyla, Damn Scott you would love her." John said.

"You asked her yet?" I asked.

"Yeah and we kinda of engaged." John said.

"About time. So when is the date?" I asked.

"No idea yet still talking about it and You have a cousin from my ex-wife." John said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ali Shepperd or Alison Shepperd. She is on Atlantis with Teyla." John said.

"She likes Teyla then?" I asked.

"Yeah so would you. Plus i make sure you and your friends get clearance so we can have it on Atlantis and show you around." John said.

"Okay." I said.

"Tell you the rest another day before I head back. let you 2 get some sleep Night." john said leaving the room and heading to his.

XXX

Me and Allison got showered and changed and she used my Lacrosse jersey as a top and go in next to me before I kissed her and layed back. Allison do as well. Then She snuggled into and fell asleep and I fell asleep after 2 mins watching her before I fell asleep and Just glad that john knew now and I knew where he has been.

Now what is going to come next.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned, Love Y'all.**

 **Sorry it took so long to write this working on other stories also but I well never stop ones I am doing and going to finish them the best way a can for you guys.**

 **Stay Safe my friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

(Scott POV)

Damn What a night last night. John Finding out, Kate back, Derek back to normal apart from his blue eyes, Finding out about Atlantis. Damn. I need to tell Malia about her Dad being Peter.

When I wake up to see Allison still asleep. Damn She looks so Beautiful lay there reminds me of the time we captured Jackson and was in my car. Damn I love her so Much I'll end up Marrying Allison after all this and School. Hell for all I know She my Mate to my wolf side too. Hell Maybe she already is.

I See Allison starting to wake up.

"Hey Allison.

"Morning Baby, Sleep alright?" Allison said.

"Great as always when you are here." I said before I kissed her.

"Same here Love." Allison said before kissing me back.

We got up and went for a shower and got changed Allison in Her Purple leggings, Red T-Shirt and her leather jacket. While I got my tracksuit bottoms and Red shirt and my Jacket.

(Teen Wolf Opening with Joe Flanigan special guest Staring still)

We headed downstairs to See John already up.

"Hey John." Me and Allison said.

"Hey you Two." John said.

"Sleep alright?" I asked.

"Alright." John said.

"No you don't." I said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"You lied there." I said.

"How did you know?" John asked.

"Hello super hearing. I can Hear yours and Allison Heart beat from here. Hell I can even hear Mum when I'm upstairs and she is in here." I said.

"Holy shit. Okay. Not really. Like I am just finding out this last night when you were fighting those Berserkers last night. Hell even seeing those red eyes of your creep me out abit." John said.

"Trust me just be glad you weren't hell Before we lefted for get Derek." I said.

"Wait I though you were camping." John said.

"Well really we was going after Derek in Mexico." I said.

"Jesus, How long has this been going on for?" John asked.

"2 or 3 years give or take." I said.

"Damn." John said.

"Yeap. Plus hang on why would my eyes creep you out?" I asked.

"Remember a group called the Goa'uld?" John asked.

"Oh Yeah now I get you. back in a min you too." I said before heading into the living room and Pulled out my Phone and texted Malia to meet me by her old Den. Then I went back in and Said"See you two later."

"Where you going?" Allison asked.

"Just going to check on something and I meet you at School Okay?" I said.

"Okay be careful." Allison said.

"I Well. See you later John." I said As I headed out the door and on my Bike and headed straight towards Malia old Den.

XXXX

I was at Her Den for about 3 mins when She came over.

"Okay Scott, I'm here. What's up?" Malia asked.

"There is something I just found out about and though you needed to know." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You Dad, isn't really your Dad." I said.

"Scott, What the hell do you mean?" She said.

"Remember last night we went to Derek's loft?" I asked.

"Yeah.

"Remember what Peter asked you?" I said

"Wait. Scott you saying that Peter Is my real Dad all this time." Malia said.

"Can't be 100% sure be sure enough." I said.

"So what does that mean to me?" Malia asked.

"Nothing, The Dad you had your whole life is still your Dad to you and..." I said.

"AND WHAT?!" Malia said.

"Hey Calm down, You are nothing like him you got that Malia. You are nothing like him." I said.

"I killed My Adopted Mum and My sister." Malia said.

Do you know what you were or not?" I asked.

"I never knew." Malia said.

Then It isn't you fault, You Never knew about it and lost control, You are not like him, He killed People for the fun of it. You are not going to be like that Malia, Not why I am here helping you okay?" I said.

"Yes, Thanks Scott." Malia said before surprise me hugging me tight.

"You always going to have us Malia, We pack, we stick together." I said.

"Does anyone else now?" Malia asked.

"Allison though about it last night also so we both found out at the same time. I going to tell Stiles before we get to School Okay." I said.

"And the rest?" Malia asked.

"At a meeting when He isn't there to know." I said.

"Okay, I meet you there Scott." Malia said.

"You sure you don't want a lift?" I asked.

"I'll be fine Scott. See you there." Malia said and lefted.

I pulled out my phone and told Stiles what I told her and so then He can be there without it becoming like he knew all this time and she Needed him right now.

Then I got back on my Bike and head towards school.

XXXX

I got there to see Allison waiting on me and came out when I stop and turned off the engine.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, So I take it you told Malia." She said.

"Yeah." I said and filled her in on everything.

"Wow. Never saw that happen and She still got us." Allison said.

"Yeah. Come on Got Lacrosse practice before break." I said.

"Yeah, I'm coming too." She said before we left we saw Malia And Stiles and She was Hugging him.

Then we went on to the field and waited for Stiles to show up with Malia.

XXX

10 Mins later They turned up and Allison and Malia lefted for the stands.

"Hey thanks for tell her Scott." Stiles said.

"Hey, she has a hell of a hug to when I told them I wasn't going to abandon her" I said.

"I know. Hey Off course you're still going to be Team captain. You got your grades up just like coach told you to, Right?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, But he never told me I was back on the team. He just told me to show up at tryouts today." I said.

"We got bigger things to deal with anyway. Plus how do it go with John?" Stiles said.

"Great. He is okay with it." I said.

"Good." Stiles said. "Did you and Allison tell Argent yet?"

"Ah, We texted him but he didn't get back to me." I said.

"You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?" Stiles said.

"Well my and Allison don't have to money to call France." I said.

"Yeah you think you got money problems? Trying to pay for a MRI and a visit to Eichen house." Stiles said.

"Another notice?" I asked.

"Yes. This one say Final." Stiles said and Sighs at the same time. " Now what the hell are we even doing here anyway? We got like 117 million Problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them" Stiles said.

I looked at the field and said."It is now, look." I said.

and we see he kid catching every ball coming at the net.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles said.

"Nice Liam. You might be just our first ever freshman Captain." Garret said.

Like hell he is I though.

"Okay maybe we should just practice a little bit." Stiles said.

XXXXXXX

We Took Liam to the hospital because if the lacrosse Accident we had.

I though it was my fault but Stiles and Allison talked me out of it and Allison went with my Mum and I was heading to where Liam was to make sure he was alright.

Then My phone went off.

It was Lydia sand so told me something and I headed straight for Mum and Allison.

Once I got there I saw her and Allison on the ground and the kid going over to them and I changed into my Wolf form and Roar at it and was trying to hit it but He hit me and ran out .

"You 2 okay?" I asked.

"We fine." Allison said.

"Go get that son of a bitch." Mum said and I smirked and ran after him then I heard a Scream and ran up to the roof to see the kid and Liam at the edge.

"Don't! You Don't need to do this." I shouted. Whatever it is, Whatever you are we can help you." I said and Allison was behind me with her crossbow ready to go.

"No, you can't." The kid said.

"Let me help you." I said.

"Wendigos don't need help they need food." The kid said.

"Oh, God!" Liam said. and broke free.

"Liam run." I shouted and hit the wendigo and hit me back before grabbing Liam and pushing him off the roof but Liam grabbed the end of the roof still hanging on.

I grabbed his arms. "Liam hold on." I said.

Then the Wendigo grabbed my arms and started to pulled them away from Liam and Allison tried to shot the Wendigo but it didn't do anything.

"No! No!" Liam shouted as he was losing his grip. He lost one hand.

I knew what I would have to do. "Sorry Liam." I said and before just when he lost his grip I bit and then my arms came free and Allison was next to me helping me pull him up and back on the roof.

We saw A guy with no mouth and walked away.

"Scott. Is it working or you know." Allison asked.

"From here He be Okay but who the Fuck was that?" I asked.

"No Idea." Allison said .

"Liam. Hey you going to be fine." I said after changing back. but he was trying to get away and I pull out my stun gun and shot him.

"Scott! What the hell?" Allison said.

"We can't just let him go, Come on we take him back to mine and when he wakes up we fill him in on everything." I said.

"Okay." Allison said.

We picked him up and went to the Car and drove home.

 **That's all for this chapter. Sorry it was short. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love y'all. See you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

(Scott POV)

I called Stiles to come over to say that Liam was here but he needs our help and cut the line.

"Ally, What are we going to do," I said.

"No Idea. But you said it was working so he isn't going to die and the Calavera's would understand you didn't have a choice other then let him be Dead. Hell, I think they knew you would do anything to save someone even turn them." Allison said.

"I hope so. hell, good thing that John is out and Mum and Dad aren't here." I said.

"Yeah. your right." Allison said.

We went downstairs and waited for Stiles to come.

(Teen Wolf Opening With Joe Flanigan Special Guest Staring Still.)

Stiles Knock on the door and I got up to open it.

"Like I said I told my Dad everything I could," Stiles said.

"But you didn't tell him about Liam?" I asked.

"You barely Told me about Liam, What did you 2 do with him anyway?" Stiles said.

"He's Upstairs," Allison said.

"Doing what?" Stiles asked.

"Lying down," I said.

Then Me, Allison and Stiles headed upstairs and into mine and Allison's room and then we headed into the Bathroom suite. Allison stayed outside. Stiles pulled back the shower curtain and saw Liam tied up in the tub before closing it and we went back to the bedroom.

"So you bit him," Stiles said.

"Yeah," I said.

"And you kidnapped him," Stiles said.

"Yeah," I said.

"And then you both brought him here," Stiles said.

"We panicked. Plus we can't have a Werewolf running around when they didn't know what is happening." Allison said.

"Yup. And we know one." Stiles said pointing at me.

"Now don't bring that into it, Not like I was going to just trust Derek when we just meet," I said.

"This isn't going to end with us burying him the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?" Stiles asked.

Then there were some muffled cries from Liam in the bathroom.

"Stiles what the hell!" Allison said.

"Dude what the hell!" I said.

"Okay, Sorry," Stiles said. "As a reminder, this is why I come up with the plans, Your plans suck," Stiles said.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "That's why I called you."

"So what are we going to do?" Allison asked.

We end up tying Liam to a chair so we could talk to him but it all went fuck up when we let him go. Liam punches me then Stiles with the chair and pushed Allison away and ran.

I and Stiles got to him by the door and tried pinning him down. But when we look we got each other's foot. Then Allison came downstairs and helped us up when we saw the door open.

"Your plans sucked too Stiles," Allison said.

XXX

Stiles left to get sleep and meet at school this morning.

As for me and Allison, We went to bed also planning to talk to Liam tomorrow at School knowing he will be there.

Once we woke up, I and Allison went for a Shower and then we got dressed and headed down and saw John was up.

"Hey John," I said.

"Hey Scott, Allison," John said.

"Hey John," Allison said.

"Sleep alright?" John asked.

"Fine, you?" I asked.

"Little bit, Who would know, I was fighting Wraith on Atlantis and you fighting assholes back here. Damn feels weird." John said.

"Well, We are used to it, beat a couple of things and won. But whatever is going on. No Idea yet." I said.

"Guess you will find out then?" John said.

"Yeap, But when is the question," I said.

"That's what I ask Rodney every time," John said.

"Mckay, you mean?" I asked.

"Yeah," John said.

"Damn he is a pain in the butt. Surprised you haven't shot him yet," I said.

"No, But threaten him a lot with it," John said.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Because it's the only way to shut him up," John said.

"You said it, Damn he could talk to his own death the way he goes or still goes," I said.

"Woah his that bad?" Allison asked.

"Yeap makes Stiles the better of the 2," I said.

"I second that," John said.

"Come on we need to get to School," Allison said.

"Yeah, See you later John, Well we are not here long story if Mum is here alone ask her," I said.

"Okay Scott, See Y'all, "John said.

Then I walked out and into Allison car and headed to school.

"What are we going to do about Liam?" I asked.

"Try talking to him again to make him understand what he is going to be going through," Allison said.

"And if it does work?" I said.

"We will find a way Scott," Allison said.

"Okay," I said.

We get to School and Allison parked her car and She went to find Lydia.

I was heading to find Stiles when I saw Liam talking to his friends. I waiting for Stiles and Liam saw me and headed off so I texted Stiles to stop him outside the changing rooms. Then Liam walked off and I followed him outside the changing rooms where Stiles showed up and stopped him running off.

"Liam, Hey!" Stiles said. As I stopped behind him.

"We need to talk," I said.

"No, You need to back the hell up, Okay? Both of you," Liam said.

"Can you just listen for a second. Please?" I asked. Liam looked at me like saying come on then tell me.

"Liam, We're Brothers now," I said.

"What?" Liam said.

"Oh, God. That's..." Stiles said.

"Stiles, Shut it," I said.

"What are you talking about? We just meet and you bit me," Liam said.

"The bite, Some people think this is well stupid, Hell even I did for a while, But It's a gift," I said.

"Scott, Stop. you are sounding like Derek, Please stop." Stiles said. Before coming over to me. "You, We're trying to help you, You little runt," Stiles said.

Then Liam walked off after saying that he was completely fine before pulling off the plaster where I bit him and walked off.

XXX

Me, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Malia and Kira

"I'm not sharing my basement," Malia said.

"Actually it's my basement and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time," Lydia said.

"All right, She's still learning," Stiles said.

"He right, It going to take time, Maybe this is the one Malia here gets it, And Me and Allison going to use the boathouse for Liam, It's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them," I said.

"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked.

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake," Stiles said.

"I'm in," Malia said.

"We're not Killing him," Allison said.

"Or kidnapping him," I said.

"Then let's be smarter, We tell him there's a party and invite him," Lydia said.

"So, you're going to ask out a freshman?"Stiles said.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys," Lydia said. "But if we're playing a trick on someone," Lydia said.

"We'll have to use the trickster," Allison said.

"Who? Me? No way Not me," Kira said.

"Yes, You," Lydia said.

"You know what they call a Female fox?" Lydia asked.

"A Vixen," Allison said.

"Me?" Kira said.

"You can do it, Kira?" Lydia said.

"Be a vixen," Allison said.

XXX

After Kira went. I and Allison were heading towards her car and we got into it and talked.

"You think Kira can get Liam?" Allison said.

"No idea, But did you see the look on her face. Oh god. It was like What. Then turn you gotta be kidding me." I said.

"Yeah come on," I said.

XXX

All of us apart from Kira was at the lake house for Kira to bring Liam with her.

It was a good move Lydia pulled out of the bag and Liam went for it. Hopeful we can get him through this full moon.

"I just talked with Kira. She's on her way," I said.

"And that everything is going fine," Allison said.

"No, it's not that I have something to tell you 2 something, I asked around about Liam. I know why he got kicked out of his last school," Stiles said.

"This is going to be bad," I said.

"Isn't it," Allison added.

"He kind of got into it with one of his teachers. And the kids got some serious anger issues," Stiles said.

"How serious?" Allison asked.

"That his teacher car," Stiles said showing us a photo of his teacher's car completely wreaked.

XXX

I and Allison went to the boathouse to set it up.

"I hope this works," I said.

"Me too, Scott," Allison said.

I walk over to her and kissed her, Just before we are going to head back she kissed me back.

"I love you, Allison," I said.

"Love you too, Scott," Allison said.

"Come on let's get back before Kira turns up with Liam," I said.

Then I and Allison started walking back up to the house and went in and saw malia, Lydia, Stiles all ready for this. 2 Mins later we saw Kira's car show up and Liam and Kira headed for the door.

Liam comes through the door first and sees us then Kira comes in and Closes the door. After 2 mins trying to talk to him about what was going to happen to him he started to lose it, He got that I was a Werewolf, Malia was a Werecoyote, Lydia was a Banshee, Allison was a Werewolf hunter on our side, same with her Dad, and Kira was a Fox or Kitsune. Then there were lights on the outside. Lydia and Kira went over to see what was going on.

"Who did you invite?" I asked.

"My Friend Mason," Liam said.

"Who did he tell?" Lydia asked.

"Everyone," I said.

"Liam Listen to me, We need to keep you away from them if you lose control you will end up killing them, So you gotta trust me, Let me help you," I said.

"Scott, Boathouse now!" Allison said.

"Yeah, Come on Liam," I said as I and Alison grabbed him and took him out to the Boathouse and tied him up to a column, Then Allison zapped him with that taser to knock him out, Which works nice enough.

"Hopeful that holds," I said.

"Yeah," Allison said.

Then I get a text from John saying that Derek had an attack on him and Stiles Dad asked him to help out and I have gone with him.

"Shit," I said.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Derek had an attack, John went with Stiles Dad to help out," I said.

"He is okay, Scott," Allison said.

"Hope so," I said.

"He really looks s young," Allison said.

"He is, He's only 15," I said.

"He is going to need our help, Big time," Allison said.

XXX

"Come on," I said grabbing Allison hand and pulling her out to the dock. Then pulling out my phone and put a song that we loved every time we heard it. Then set the Phone on a pillar and pulled Allison closer.

"Scott, What are we doing?" Allison asked.

"Killing time," I said before we started the dance.

"You still in control?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, Always," I said.

"Really, What if I do this," Allison said before Kissing me.

"Nope," I said smiling at her.

"Okay, What about this," Allison said before biting down on my ear a bit which was fantastic, but also made my eyes glow for a second.

"Now that was cheating," I said.

"Yeah, I also heard you growl a bit," Allison said.

"Wait, Allison I didn't," I said.

Then we look over and see Liam is awake and trying to get out off the chains.

"Crap," I and Allison said at the same time.

We were holding him down, he got lose and knock us both down before running off into the woods.

"Stay here, I'm going after him," I said before running off.

XXX

Just when I was catching up with him, Then he grabbed and throw me against a tree.

"What did you do to me?!" He shouted at me.

"Liam Listen me let me help you," I said.

But he didn't then A crossbow went off and a flashbolt hit the tree making Liam runoff When I looked to see who did it. I saw Allison and Chris with their Crossbows.

"How did you know?" I asked. Then Chris reached out and I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Got your text," Chris said.

XXX

"Scott, There's a clearing just north of here. All you have to do is corral him there. The rest is taken care of," Chris said.

"What the plan then?" I asked.

"He's your Beta Scott, the better question is what are you going to do?" Chris said.

"He won't listen to me," I said.

"He will if you start using your own version," Chris said.

"He right and you know it, Scott," Allison said.

Then we hear Liam screaming because of the emitters Chris set up.

"Here," Chris said passing the control for them. I nodded at him and rush off to where he is.

"Dad is it good to have you back," Allison said before I couldn't hear them anymore.

I catch up to where Liam is and I turn them off and head towards him.

"What's happening to me?" Liam asked back in his human form.

"The same thing what happened to me," I said.

I got close to Liam and looked at him in the eyes. I never noticed Chris, Allison, and John watching.

"They can't know about this, My Mom, My Stepdad, I can't do this to them again," I said.

"What do you mean again?" I asked.

"I got kicked out of school and I deserved it. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car," Liam said.

"Liam, It's okay," I said.

"They can't see me like this, like," Liam said.

"Like a Monster," I said and Liam nodded his head.

I got up. "Liam you not a monster, you a werewolf, like me," I said flashing my eyes at him.

Then I hear Allison phone ring and she answers.

"Allison," Lydia said.

"Yea," Allison said.

"It's a code and I know what the first one was," Lydia said.

"What was it?" Allison asked.

"You, Allison, it was your name which cracked the first code," Lydia said.

"Got it, I tell the others," Allison said canceling the call.

XXX

The Moon stop affecting Liam and I knew it stops and said he could go back to his friend at the lake house, After that, we saw a guy body dead by a thermal wire, Chris said he was from another Alpha's pack he knows of.

Then Me, Allison and John headed back to mine and head it my room and talked for a bit before John went for bed.

Allison and I went for a shower, changed and got into bed. For tomorrow Me, Allison, John and Chris are going to see Stiles Dad to fill him in on whats going on.

 **That's all for this chapter. Sorry, it took so long. Still trying to get my theory for my driving. Stay tuned for More. Love Y'all and about my Star Trek Voyager A New Generation Story. Still writing more chapters for it. But over than that Love you guys for everything, And happy days Chris is back, find out more next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

(Scott POV)

Allison, me, and Stiles was talking to his Dad about what was going on.

"That was Demarco, He delivered a keg to the party at Lydia's lake house, and got decapitated outside his car," Stiles said.

(Flashback)

"Does that scent tell you anything?" Chris asked me and John was behind me.

"Definitely a werewolf. But there's more, I think he was part of a pack too," I said.

"Well, if he, was, they'll be looking for him," Chris said.

"So what are you 2 going to do?" John asked.

"Sorry but Scott, Who is this?" Chris asked.

"Colonel John Sheppard, My Mum's brother, AKA My uncle," I said.

"Hi," John said.

"Miltary?" Chris asked.

"Air force off for till this week is over then back," John said.

"He knows?" Chris said.

"Found out tell you later, Let's find his pack and warm them," I said.

(Flashback End)

"And then last night, 23-year-old Carrie Hudson," Stiles said.

"This whole thing is that It's a Deadpool, A hit list of Supernatural Creatures," I said and Allison put down a piece of paper.

"This is only part of it, Rest still has to be, decoded," Allison said.

"Who found this?" Stephen said.

"Lydia," Allison said.

"How?" He asked.

"She wrote it, Actually, she transcribed it, without realizing it," Stiles said.

"Banshee," He said.

"Banshee," Stiles said.

"Beautiful, All right what are these numbers next to the names?" He asked.

"We're getting to that, First, you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key," Stiles said.

"Wait. You mean, like a keyword?" Stephen said.

"It's actually a name," I said.

"Mine," Allison said.

"Why?" Stephen said.

"Don't forget, Allison nearly died if I didn't push her out in time," I said.

"My name broke a third of the list, There are still 2 more Keys to find, Lydia is at the lake house seeing if she can find it," Allison said.

"Which will give us the rest of the names, Okay," Stephen said and we headed home and fell asleep.

Next morning Derek and I were going to test Liam and Allison went the help, Lydia, and Malia.

Derek took his lacrosse stick and when Liam saw it he broke it which made Liam go mad and Attack him after he broke it. I walked over and said.

"Liam, Liam," I said which got his attention.

"You're Right, He is angry," Derek said.

Derek lets him down.

I lift up his Lacrosse stick. "This is yours," I said when the bell rang.

"Get to class Liam," I said.

Liam heads off to class and I look back a Derek to see him Smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"You're gonna be good at this," Derek said.

"Are you kidding? Jeez, Derek, I'm totally unprepared, Remember how you said you could teach me a few things? I think, Right now I could use a full-on Training Manual for this," I said.

"I'll tell you one thing, That anger will make him stronger," Derek said.

"And Dangerous," I said.

"Very," Derek said.

I sit down. "This was supposed to be the semester I could focus on School again," I said and Derek Sat down. "But Kate's back, And I've got a Beta, Deadpool, John found out about me and all this, Finding out what where He has been for the last year," I said.

"If all our names are on that list, That is what we should focus on," Derek said. "Hows Lydia and Allison getting on,"

"She's working on it, But it's taking time," I said.

"You said that Allison's name unlocked the first one right," Derek said.

"Yeah, But she nearly Died if I never got in the way," I said.

"Then what is the next code?" Derek asked.

"No idea yet," I said.

"Gotta go be careful," Derek said

"Will Do, See you," I said.

XXX

Next Allison and Me see Liam heading over to the Bus, Crap.

"Come on he getting angry and fast," I said before I and Allison grabbed him and took him away to the showers turned it on and put him under it Till he cold down

"You calm yet?" Allison asked.

He growled. and we put him back under.

"Okay! Okay!" Liam said.

I turn off the shower and I come back and Liam sat down,

"That car you smashed. I thought you said that was your teacher's," I said.

"He was also my coach, he benched me for the Entire season," Liam said.

"What did you do?" Allison asked.

"I got a couple of red cards," Liam said.

"Just a couple?" Stiles said coming in.

"You gotta be honest with us, What else happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," Liam said. "I got kicked out of school, They sent me to a Psychologist for evaluation,"

"What did they call it?" Allison asked coming next to me.

"intermittent Explosive Disorder," Liam said.

"IED? Great Scott you gave superpowers to a time bomb," Stiles said.

"Stiles!" Allison said.

"Did they give you anything for it?" I asked.

"Risperdal, But don't take it," Liam said.

"Obviously," Stiles said.

"It makes me too tired," Liam said.

"Okay, I think you should bail out of the game, Tell coach your leg is still hurting," I said.

"No, no!" Liam said. "I can do this, Especially if you're there,"

"But, Liam, It's not just about the game, we think whoever killed Demarco is on our team," I said.

"Who's Demarco?" Liam said.

"Demarco is another Werewolf at the party, Killed after he got the keg to Lydia's lakehouse," Allison said.

"Liam? What is it?" I said.

"I don't know who ordered the keg, but I know who paid for it," Liam said.

"Who?" Allison asked.

"Gerret," Liam said.

XXX

I got a message from John said that Him, Chris, and Derek was going into the Hale vault to figure something out.

At the Lacrosse match, nothing happened but Breit was hurt and I went looking for him and found him in the locker room.

Then someone put something around my neck and Turned it on.

"Look what we have here, An Alpha," A Girls' voice said.

"Think again bitch," Allison Voice come before I got free and Throw the girl against the wall knocking her out.

"You okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, Thanks," I said before she hugged me tightly

Then Allison phone went off.

"Come on Dad whats us," Allison said.

"Let's go," I said.

When we got there we found the Calvaria's there with guns.

"Come on," I said taking my gun out.

"In Mexico, we just call this a standoff," The women said.

"Not a fair one, You okay Chris?" I said.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"So the Alpha comes here, Heard someone is new," The women said.

"True, Didn't have a choice other than letting him fall to his death, You should know by now, I never let that happen," I said.

"I was there, He never had a choice, No thanks to the Wendigo," Allison said.

"Thanks, Allison," I said.

"The girl we hired to find Kate hasn't responded in days," The Women said.

"No doubt she keeping off the grid while she looking, the Best way not to get caught," I said.

"Braeden," Chris said.

"Yeap," I said.

"Well, Maybe Kate got to her," The Women said.

"No way, not possible, I know Braeden and her fine, I know it," I said.

"Maybe we should do it ourselves," The women said.

"But you out of Mexico so you can't which means why we are here, You want us to," I said.

"Very clever McCall," The Women said. "We're hunters, We all follow a code,"

"Our's is changed," I said.

"But nothing that can't go back to it to save people," The Women said. "What's our code?"

"We hunt those who hunt us," We said.

"Allison, get Lydia," I said.

"Why?" Chris said.

"Think I know the next code," I said.

"Lydia, Hang on putting you on speaker," Allison said.

"Lydia," I said.

"Scott, what is it?" Lydia said.

"Bring the file back up," I said.

"Why? It trying to work out here," Lydia said.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Numbers, 2,4,3,6, is what Meredith gave me," Lydia said.

"Just open it I know," I said.

"Okay done, What is it?" Lydia asked.

"Put Aiden in," I said.

"Okay," Lydia said. "Scott, It was the next code, How did you know," Lydia said.

"Yes, How did you know," The women said.

"First was Allison, But I got in the way quick enough, The next person dead was Aiden, Now just one more," I said.

"Banshee, Scott you saying a banshee is doing this?" Lydia said.

"Yeah, Not you though, Maybe Meredith," I said.

"Longshot, Let you know when I got the last one," Lydia said before cutting the call.

"Okay, Now see you later Chris," I said and walked out with Allison behind me.

XXX

We got back home and Told John what happened and we went to bed and Cuddled in tight.

"Told you , you would be okay," Allison said.

"Yeah, I know, I love you Allison," I said.

"Love you too Scott," Allison said before we Kissed and Allison Cudded back into me and we both fall asleep.

 **That's this Chapter done, Next one will be my Wolfblood Story update.**

 **Much Love to all of you.**

 **PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

(Scott POV)

That same night I couldn't sleep so Me, Allison and Liam went back to school to the locker rooms so I could break into Garret's Locker. When I did I found a bag full of cash.

Mum is having problems paying for stuff right now this can help solve that.

"Find anything?" Liam asked.

"No, Come on, Let's go," I said.

"Just get a text from Stiles, The person that Brett pack is Satomi, he is from a pack whose leader is Satomi," Allison said.

"Okay, Text Stiles, Tell him to tell Derek to find her and quick before someone else gets killed or hurt," I said.

"Already done, Come on let's go, I could use some sleep here," Allison said.

"Same here," Liam said.

"Okay, Let's go," I said carrying the bag out and we headed home and I put the bag under the Bed and Allison asked about the bag and I told her. Allison knew that Mum was having a hard time paying everything.

Then we Headed for a shower and changed and got into Bed, hopefully, everything will be fine soon.

(Teen Wolf Opening with Joe Flanigan guest staring still.)

We woke up and Allison went for a shower and I heard Mum talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I know that I'm a month late," Mum said. "Three months? oh," Then I hear Mum closing the Fridge door and walked over the room.

"Are you sure It's three months?" Mum asked next. "Okay, I understand,".

"Um, But if you could turn the power back on, Even for a few hours, That would be really great, I have a refrigerator full of foods that are going to go bad, and, obviously, I don't have the money to run out and replace $300 worth of groceries so..." Mum said.

I can't believe its already getting this bad, I was just sitting on the bed and didn't notice Allison coming out and sitting down next to me.

"You okay?" Allison asked making me jump. "Sorry thought you saw me,"

"It's okay, It is really getting bad down there," I said.

"You really want to give her some of that, Don't you?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," I said and Allison Cuddled into me.

"Come on, Let's go get John before he goes in 2 days time," I said.

"Yeah, just let me get changed first," Allison said which made me notice that all she had on was a towel.

"Yeah, sure," I said and let her get up.

XXX

After that Allison got dressed we talked to John for an hour just before we had to cut it short again and head to School. I was thinking about all John told us about what happened with that guy trying to take Atlantis and Wraith. I am ready in case I have to go get John back, One day.

We get to School and Allison headed to her locker when Liam's friends Mason comes up.

"Scott, you saw Liam?" Mason asked.

"No, I haven't, why?" I asked.

"Can't find him," Mason said.

"Come on, we ask the coach if he saw him," I said and I and Mason headed off you Coach's office.

Once we get there we see Coach sitting in he chair.

"Hey Coach, have you seen Liam?" I asked.

"Sorry guys, Liam skipped my class, Maybe he's sick, Like me," Coach said.

Not a Fucking chance now. Liam's a werewolf you don't get sick.

"Liam didn't look sick on our run," Mason said.

"He's not getting back to any of my texts," I said.

"Mine Either," Mason said as the bell rang.

"Yeah, I'll find him, Don't worry. But Text me if you see him," I said.

"All right," Mason said before heading off to his class.

I start heading outside to call Allison to meet me when my phone starts Vibrating and I saw Liam calling me.

"Liam?" I said answering it.

"Sounds like you already know the answer to that, Scott," Garret said.

"Where's Liam?" I asked.

"Come on, Like I'm actually going to tell you that," Garret said.

"I'll give you the money," I said.

"Yes, you will, But that's not going to get you, Liam, back, You're going to have to put in a little more effort than that," Garret said.

"What do you want?" I asked and Allison walked down to me knowing something was going on and kept quiet.

"I want the money and Violet, Or you never see Liam again," Garret said.

"Fine where?" I asked.

"The school buses, 5 mins, Don't be late," Garret said Hanging up.

"Shit," I said.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Garret, he has Liam, Call your Dad and John and Go with them and try finding him, Mason and Liam were running in the forest, Be a good place to start," I Said.

"Gotta it, What about you?" Allison asked.

"I going to meet him, Keep him away or try and get Liam back by doing what he wants," I said.

"Yeah, the money and Violet, Who is the bitch that tried to kill you, Scott," Allison said.

"I know, But we need to do it for Liam," I said.

"Okay, Be safe, I love you," Allison said before Kissing me.

"Love you too Allison, and I will," I said kissing her back.

XXX

I headed out into where the buses are kept after Allison left with John and Chris.

I found him in between 2 buses and walked towards him.

"Okay, What do you want? You want me to go to Stilinski? I can do that, Or my Father, he's an FBI agent," I said.

"You think I want you to talk to anyone with a badge? I'm not getting help from a werewolf because I want him to talk to someone," Garret said.

"You forgetting hunter too now, Then What am I supposed to do?" I said.

"They're transferring Violet to a Federal facility, You're not going to let that happen," Garret said.

"Okay, How?" I said.

"They're going to put her in a car, We're going to follow it, We get ahead of it, You stop it," Garret said.

"How the hell am I going to stop a Car, and Attack it. That's your plan," I said.

"You're an Alpha, If you can't stop one little car, then one little Beta is going to die," Garret said.

"You don't, You put yellow wolfsbane into him," I said.

"Yeah, and when it gets to the heart, bad things happen," Garret said.

"Fine, Where?" I said.

"Main road a block away from the Police station be there," Garret said and left.

"Damn it," I said getting my phone out and calling Allison.

"Scott," Allison said.

"Yeah, Listen, Liam, Garret got him with his blade covered in yellow Wolfbane, You gotta pick it up a bit," I said.

"We're on it Scott, Call you when we got him," Chris said and the phone got cut off.

XXX

In the Car, I got a box with an MP9 Sub gun.

"The is not going to work, Those wheels are bulletproof," I said.

"All you have to do is stop the car, I'll take care of the rest," Garret said.

then the car passes us and we start following it.

"Just stop you ready?" Garret said.

"Stop the car, they not moving," I said.

"What the hell?" Garret said.

"Come on," I said.

Getting out and going over to the car and see Dad.

"DAD! DAD!," I said.

"Scott," Dad said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"They still here," Dad said.

"Garret, Berserkers," I said after hearing the growling

"You want me," Garret said.

"Garret no, Get out of here, Now, Those are Berserkers stronger than they look," I said.

Then another berserker killed him.

Then the first came at me.

"Scott," Dad said before it stabbed me. and Fell to the ground.

XXX

When I came around Allison is there holding onto me and Chris and John at my waist.

"Scott, This is gonna hurt," Chris said making Allison grab on tighter.

Then Chris pulls the Berserker knife out of me.

"AHH!" I shout.

"Scott," I see John run in.

"Fuck that hurt more than I thought," I said.

"You all right?" Chris asked when I got off the table.

"Where my dad and the sheriff?" I asked.

"They fine," John said.

"They at the hospital, They both doing fine," Deaton said.

"Hold this Scott," Allison said.

"It was Kate, Berserkers," I said.

"We know, But they move fast, and they don't leave much in the way of tracks," Chris said.

"We have to find her, She has Violet maybe she knows where Garret would have had Liam," I said.

"Then as much as that hurt, it could probably also help," John said.

"I was about to say the same thing," Deaton said.

"John, Scott's uncle," John said.

"Deaton," Deaton said.

"Can you get a scent?" Allison asked.

XXX

I lead them to a warehouse that Chirs took ms before we started training.

"Here we go," I said.

"You know this place?" Allison asked.

"Chris needed a hand before you guys told me about training," I said.

"Good thing," Chris said.

"I fought them before they strong," I said.

"Good thing we going in with these," Chris said before bringing a case of guns out.

"3 M4 Carbines with explosive rounds, may help," Chris said.

"Nice Dad," Allison said taking one.

"Sweet, let's go knock," I said. taking one.

We walking and hear something and we lift our guns up.

"You shouldn't have come, But This is new, Scott, Brown eyes carrying a gun," Kate said.

"Kate, We know you got Violet, I need to talk to her," I said.

"I knew you would find me, but I was hoping to do this later, I just needed a little more time," Kate said to bring 2 Berserkers behind her.

"For What?" Chris said.

"To learn control," Kate said.

"Not one of your strong suits, Kate," I said.

"Lower the guns, we walk away, and you 2 don't have to get hurt," Kate said.

"Not Helping," I muttered.

"Where is Violet," I said.

"Put the guns down, Chris, Allison," Kate said. "You too Scott,"

"Where is she," I said and none of us lowered our guns.

"all Shit," I said.

Before we end up fighting.

Berserkers came at me and Allison, but I got both of there attention and Allison got away to find Violet Chris was holding his own and I was unloading into both Berserkers.

2 mins later they left.

"Scott," Chris and Allison said.

"SCOTT!" Allison shouted.

I went towards them and reached out to them.

Chris and Allison grabbed hold of my hands and I pulled them up.

"You okay?" I said.

"Yes," Chris said.

"Where's Violet?" Allison asked.

"Dead, Shit," I said. "I'm not going to find him,"

"We still have time, Scott," Chris said.

"Dad's right Scott, there is time, We find him," Allison said.

Then I hear a roar.

"It's Liam come on," I said running off and headed straight for Liam.

I just get there and see a well and open it to see Liam about to slip and I grab him.

"Gotta cha," I said, And I start to pull him up.

Once he is up.

"You're okay, Liam," I said.

I hug him. "You're okay," I said.

"Come on, let's get you to Deaton's," I said.

"Why?" Liam said as Chris, Allison pulled up in the SUV.

We got him in.

"Because you got Yellow Wolfsbane in you, It really dangerous, Only Deaton, Can get it out," I said and we drove full pat to the Vet.

XXX

After Deaton, cut into him a bit all of the wolfsbanes came out.

"I don't want to keep watching people die," I said.

"I'm not sure you have much choice about that," Chris said.

"Dad's right," Allison said.

"They are, I been in this kind of stuff every day," John said.

"Maybe I do," I said.

"That's a lot of burdens to carry Scott," Deaton said.

"I don't care, No one else dies, Everyone on that List, Everyone on that Deadpool, It doesn't matter if they're Wendigos, or werewolves, or whatever, I'm gonna save everyone," I said.

"Scott, You can't do this yourself," John said.

"I know," I said.

"Well I still got 2 days, Sign me up," John said.

"Me Too," Allison said. "You aren't doing this alone,"

"I'm in too, Trust you for a reason Scott, and that is for doing what is right," Chris said.

XXX

All of us head home and Stiles came over for a bit and found a tape in with the cash.

Then Stiles headed home and Allison and I went for a shower and changed into a PJ's and got into bed.

"I love you, Scott," Allison said.

"Love you too Allison," I said before kissing her and fell asleep.

 **That's all for this one guys. Love Y'all. Stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

(Scott POV)

Last night Stiles, Allison and I found out the Money came from the Hale Vault and the money is Derek's and Peter's. Allison and I want to talk to Derek about it. and Stiles wants us to watch our backs with Peter. Which we agree on we can't trust Peter ever, Which I never will. He tried to kill Allison.

One Fucking chance am I going to trust him.

Then Stiles left and Allison and I went to bed.

But before we did Malia showed up saying that other's Alpha's pack is all dead and Derek was at the Hospital with Braeden.

The next morning.

Allison and I were up and getting ready for school since we had this test to do.

Once we were ready for School we headed down to the Kitchen where John was having his morning Coffee.

"Hey John," I said.

"Hey John," Allison said.

"Hey, Scott, Allison," John said. "Where you 2 going?"

"School,"I said.

"Got a test to do," Allison said.

"Okay," John said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I going to go with your Mum to work and keep an eye on her," John said.

"Alright, Be careful John," I said.

"Always, and you 2 better go before your both late," John said.

"We will," I said.

"Just watch yourself," Allison said.

"Always do, Keep an eye on him," John said.

"Always," Allison said.

Then we both left and Headed to Go to meet up with the others on Allison's Car.

(Teen Wolf Opening with Joe Flanigan Guest Staring Still.)

On the way to School, I was worried something was going to happen Then Allison Puts her hand on my shoulder knowing what I was thinking Somehow but I don't care as long as I had her.

Once at the School, We got out of the car and Allison Locked it and we walked into School Hand in hand like always and saw the pack which was here for the test and went over.

"Hey," We said,

"Hey," The Pack replied even Malia which isn't surprising after what I told her that she was my Pack and nothing will change that. Not even Peter. Plus I see Malia like a Sister anyway.

"Where's Lydia?" Kira asked.

"She took it her Freshmen Year," Stiles said.

"Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?" Malia said.

"Malia, You studied harder for this than any of us," I said.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna do good," Malia said.

"Well," Stiles said.

"Well, What?" Malia said.

"It is doing well, Not good," Stiles said.

"Oh, God!" Malia said.

"Okay, Okay," Stiles said.

"You're Doing this," I said.

"Because while we're trying not to die, We still need to live," Allison said.

"If I survive High School, I'd like to go to college," I said.

"Me too, A good college," Allison said.

"It's only 3 hours, We can survive 3 hours," Kira said.

Then it was time to Head in and we had to Fingerpaint Our thumbs onto our test sheets. But the Teacher was smirking something shocking like he knew something was going on.

Before we went and Sat down and Allison Sat next to me and After 30 mins into the Test, Coach was meant to take this, Where is he? This girl started to not feel so good. Then She passes out.

"Sydney!" Lydia's Mum said. "Are you all right?"

I'm Okay, I just got kind of dizzy," Sydney said.

"Sydney, how long have you had this?" Lydia's Mum asked.

"I Don't know," Sydney said.

Then the guy asked if we should stop but it Kept going.

Then Lydia's Mum said to stay here then Left the Room with her Phone before saying to the Guy no one leaves the room.

Then there was shouting, all of us went out the door.

"Everyone back to your seats," Lydia Mum said. Everyone but Me left.

"You too, Scott," She said.

"No, Something is going on, What is it?" I said.

"Scott, Going back in," She said

"Not a Damn chance," I said.

Then Call something on the Phone,

"I need the number of the CDC," Then she cut it off.

Then I walked back in and Next to Allison before Grabbed her Hand.

XXX

Then After an Hour the Whole CDC walked in and Set up everything they need.

"Listen, I need my Phone now!" I said.

"Why?" Lydia's Mum said.

"My Uncle is Airforce can get us more help here," I said.

Then She came back with my Phone and left.

Before Calling John.

"Scott," John said.

"John, Listen something bad is happening the Whole CDC is here at the School," I said.

"I call Carson said if they can send a Team to help, Be careful," John said.

"Always," I said.

XXX

After a bit, I almost keep on shift so I went into the Changing rooms and Then Lydia Mum knock on the door

"Scott? You've been in there a long time, You all right?" She asked.

"Scott, Is there?" Allison said.

"Yeah, But Can't hear him,"Lydia's Mum said.

"I get him," Allison said.

"Not sure that is a good idea," she said.

"I'll be fine, Plus I Know Scott," Allison said before Coming in and Closing the Door.

"Scott, You alright," Allison said when she got to me.

" I don't know, Allison I feel like I'm shifting and Can't stop it," I said.

"Hey, Focus on Me, Scott! On Me!" Allison said.

I looked straight at her and Everything Settled down,

"Better?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Come on," Allison said. Then we headed back to the Pack.

XXX

Then We kept on shifting and Kira's Dad said to get somewhere.

"The Hale Vault, It's our best chance plus they would make an entrance inside the School," I said.

Then we found it and went Down to it,

"Here," I said.

"How we get in," Allison said.

"Malia," I said.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Will you a hale remember," I said.

"Yeah, But Are we sure that you can't open it," Malia said.

"I think it is only people from the Halle Family that can," I said.

"Got ahead and try," Malia said.

"Fine," I said and Pulled out my Claws and Put them in then Something Happened I was Moving it that not right then It opens.

"What?" I said.

"How did you?" Allison said.

"No idea, Come on," I said and we closed the Door once we were in.

XXX

After a Bit.

"Scott, You okay?" Allison said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Scott, how did you open it?" Allison asked.

"No idea, One min I just knew how to open it," I said.

"Scott, I love you," Allison said.

"Love you too, Allison," I said before Stiles went out.

"Find John," I said to Stiles before he went.

"Malia, You okay?" I said.

"No, Can't see," Malia said.

"Hang on," I said.

Then I went over and Helped her up and put her down next to us.

"I can't see anything too," I said.

"Scott, Hang on, Just hang on," Allison said.

"Okay," I said.

XXX

Then Stiles Came back. "SCOTT! There's an antidote there, It is the Jar, Looks Purple flower," He said.

"Stiles we can't see!" I said.

"Scott," Allison said grabbing me.

"Stiles where is it?" Allison said.

"Allison It there on the Shelves," John said.

"Scott!" Stiles said.

"Scott," John said.

"Scott, Come on get up," Allison said.

"I can't see," I said.

"Use your Wolf eyes now," I said.

I use them and I see it and walk over to it with Allison helping me and reach for it but I miss it and It falls to the ground and Smashes.

"SHIT!" I said.

"Scott, Breathe," Allison said.

XXX  
After a min, it works and I open the Door.

"It worked," I said.

"Scott," They said.

"Yeah," I said when I get Grabbed by Stiles and John.

"I headed guys be careful," Malia said.

"Always," We said before we headed back home.

XXX

After we got checked out we can go home.

Then WE talk for a bit and Then Malia comes in.

"Thanks For telling me about him," she said then left.

"Didn't wait for a thank you," I said.

Then Allison and I went for a shower and got Changed in PJs and layed down on the Bed.

"Scott, Do you think we should ask Derek how you got in tomorrow?" Allison said.

"Yeah, Night Allison, Love you," I said.

"Love you too, Scott," Allison said before we Kissed and layed back down and Fell asleep

But I was wondering what Derek Would Say about me able to get into the Hale Vault when on Hales can get in.

 **That's it for this one, LOve Y'all, Stay tuned, Catch you guys next time.**

 **What will happened with Scott, How did he Open the Hale vault.**

 **Find out next time.**

 **PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

(Scott POV)

As soon as Allison and I got back.

I started to work on a plan on how to Catch the Benefactor. Let's hope it goes to plan.

Next Morning Called Stiles and Told him the Plan he said he will get everything we need.

"Is 3 gonna Be Enough?" Kira asked.

"Depends on how many Cameras they have. But I think so," Stiles said.

"Are we really doing this?" Liam said.

"We're Doing it," I said.

"Tonight," Allison said.

"But isn't kinda of Dangerous?" Liam asked.

"It's incredibly Dangerous. And Borderline Idiotic," Stiles said.

"Have you guys done something like this Before?" Liam said.

"Something Dangerous or Something Idiotic?" Stiles said.

"I think it's Yes to both," Kira said.

"Damn right, it's both," Allison said.

"What?" Stiles said.

"You idea when an Alpha was Running around after Scott got bit," Allison said.

"Okay, But it worked," Stiles said.

"No Stiles, Allison's Right we near got killed then too," I said.

"You don't have to part of it if you do want to Liam," Allison said.

"I'm not scared," Liam said.

"Then You're Borderline Idiotic," Stiles said.

"Says the Idiot himself," Allison said.

"Oh, She got you there Buddy," I said.

"Damn, Got to stop running into those," Stiles said.

"If we do this, We don't know what coming for us, You know that right?" Stiles said.

"That's why Allison and John well be with your guys and Chris watching me," I said,

"But How do we know Something's Definitely Coming?" Kira said.

"Because the tape from Garrett's bag said Visual Confirmation required," I said.

"Simon said the same thing before John Popped him," Stiles said. "He couldn't get paid by the Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead,"

"So the Idea is If you kill someone on the dead pool, But you can't send the proof?" I said.

"You don't get paid," Allison said.

"But how does that get us closer to the Benefactor?" Liam asked.

"He still needs to know if the target is really Dead," I said.

"Especially if it's someone high on the list," Stiles said.

"Which is Scott," Allison said getting a bit scared.

"So if he wants visual confirmation," Liam said.

"He will have to come to get it himself," I said.

XXX

A couple of hours.

"You come back to me, You hear me, Scott," Allison said.

"Always, Love you," I said.

"Me too," Allison said.

Then shock me with I don't know how much energy.

XXX

(Allison POV)

The plan worked for now.

We were With Scott When Melissa Came in.

"I still hate this plan," Melissa said. "I mean this is pretty significantly terrifyingly he looks Dead,"

"I gotta go, Dad is going to send it," I said.

Then left for Dad's Place.

Dad, Stiles, and I are going to send the message.

Dad tapes in.

 _SCOTT MCCALL DEAD. PAYMENT REQUESTED._

"That's your assassin Speak?" Stiles said.

"I said he's dead, WHat more do you want?" Dad asked.

"It's a little Dry, You could've said Something like, Target has been Neutralized, The Crow flies at midnight," Stiles said."That's Sounds Cool,"

"Hmm," Dad said.

"Stiles, As long as it works and We get Scott back, I'm fine with it," I said.

Then The Computer Beeps.

 _Visual Confirmation is required._

Then Stiles goes and So does Dad but Dad lets Stiles do it.

"Type this, Visual Confirmation isn't possible, Police coming to Clain body in 40 mins," Dad said.

 _Visual Confirmation is Required for Payment._

"Tell him #1 on the list is Dead, I killed Him, And if the wire transfer isn't complete in 40 mins," Dad said.

Then Took over the typing.

 _I'm Coming after you._

"Nice Dad," I said.

"Come on, Let's get back to the hospital and Wait for this Asshole," Dad said.

Then we left and Headed there.

XXX

John, Stiles, Liam, Kira, and I Am at the Computer setup when Dad Called.

"I'm here, You Ready?" Dad said.

"Go for it, Dad," I said.

"Try it now," Dad Said.

Stiles hit the Keyboard enter key and Cameras Showed up.

"That did it, Dad," I said.

"Okay, I heading to Scott," Chris said.

"Be careful," I said.

"You too," Dad said before cutting the Call.

XXX

For a bit, nothing happened and Then a Camera Went out and Kira and Liam went to check it out.

Then the Whole power grid went out.

"John, Scott," I said.

Then John and I headed to where Scott was and Found Kate right there.

"Dad," I said.

"Should have known you would bring Allison in this Move," Kate said.

"You're not taking him anywhere," I said.

"You always like him, Allison, Even when He was found out as a werewolf," Kate said.

"Kate leaves, We have a plan to end this," Dad said.

Then we fought a bit before Kate saw Dad's Timer.

"What is this?" Kate asked.

"He isn't dead, It's a trap for the Benefactor," I said.

Then After she knocks us down and left.

We only have a couple of mins left, we need Kira Now.

"John, Get Kira Quick," I said.

"On it," John said and Left.

XXX

Kira got here just in time and Started to shock him.

(Scott POV)

"Ouch, That hurt," I said.

"Scott, You're Back," Allison said. Kissing me.

"Told you, How did it go?" I asked.

"Didn't Kate showed up instead of the Benefactor, We have no Idea who it is," John said.

"Okay, Let's get home," I said.

Then we headed home and The others headed home and Chris left for the loft and Then Allison and I headed up to our room and Showered and got into bed before Allison Cuddled into me.

"I thought you may never come back," Allison said.

"But I did, again," I said.

"I love you, Scott," Allison said.

"Love you too, Allison," I said.

"I don't know about you but I need some Sleep," Allison said.

"Me too, Night Allison, Sleep tight," I said.

"I always do to you," Allison said.

Which made us laugh a bit and Then we Fell asleep.

Hoping for whatever came next, That we will be ready for it.

 **That's all for this one Folks. More to follow.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Sorry not Much for Scott POV but tried to work on it.**

 **More Next time.**

 **Sta Safe Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

(Scott POV)

Next day Allison and I were up and we were working on something down at the training room.

Then Lydia called and told us about the code.

After we told her it's not her fault. She said she keeps in touch.

Then Stiles calls us and tell us about Parish been attacked and then Allison told him to bring Him and Lydia to Derek's Place.

Then Allison and I got our stuff and when to Allison's Car and headed to the loft. I didn't see John on the way out but he will be there for the weekend since he got a call saying that the Daedalus Engines needed a Diagnostic before they left which would take the whole weekend and so they said John could stay and be with us for that time and call him when the Engines are fully online.

Once we got to Derek's loft we headed up and went into Derek's room.

Parish, Lydia, and Derek were there.

Then they told me about what happened and I went and Checked Parish over and found nothing. Not even burns. He was completely fine.

"He covered you in Gasoline?" Derek said.

"It's the hair and nail, Isn't it? The parts of the body that are essentially dead," Lydia said.

"Well, they should be gone," Derek said.

"I was set on fire. All of me should be gone." Parish said.

"Not if you're like us," I said.

"Like you?" Parish said.

"I don't think he's like us," Derek said.

"Then What is he?" Lydia said.

"Sorry, But I have no idea," Derek said.

"But you knew about Jackson and Kira," I said.

"This is a little out of my experience," Derek said.

"There might be something in the Bestiary," Allison said.

"Try your Dad?" Derek said.

"We don't know where he is." I said.

"Okay, Hold on. What's a bestiary? Actually, That's not even my first question. Just. Just tell me one thing. Are all of you like Lydia? Are you all psychic?" Parish said.

"Psychic?" Derek said.

"Yeah," Parish said.

"Not exactly." I said.

"Okay then what are you?" Parish said.

I looked at Derek. He was like just show him already.

Then I flash my red eyes at him.

"What's a Kanima?" Parish said.

"We'll get back to that." I said. "Just know that everyone like us, Everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the dead pool,"

"But I don't even know what I am," Parish said.

"I'm pretty sure they don't care," Derek said.

"How many professional assassins are we talking about?" Parish said.

"We're starting to lose count," Lydia said.

"But is it still just professionals?" Allison said.

"I don't think Haigh's ever tried anything like this,"Parish said. "I think he was taking a chance,"

"That means anyone with the dead pool can take a chance," Derek said.

"But if Haigh had it, then who else does?" Parish said. "How easy is it to get this thing now?"

"Parish is right, How many would have this now?" Allison said.

"No idea but we got to find out and stop them," I said.

"Scott, Let's check back at the bunker, See if Dad's there," Allison said.

Then Allison and I headed out and to her car and Went to the Bunker.

Once we got there. we went in.

"Dad!" Allison said.

"Chris!" I said.

But nothing and we looked around for anything that said where he was going but nothing and we meet up in the weapon's locker.

"Nothing, You?" Allison said.

"Same, Must be out somewhere, Come on, we head back to mine," I said.

"Yeah, okay, Like it's Dad, He does do things without if it's dangerous," Allison said.

"Yeah, Come on, He be fine," I said.

Then we were going to head back to mine and Allison need help finding the Bestiary. But we head back to Derek because we needed to talk. While Stiles, and Malia was at the hospital with his dad.

Once we got there we headed up and Derek was taking Lydia and Parish out said be back in a min. We went over to the window and I saw Derek bed with a gun on it. It was a M9.

"Careful with that," Derek said.

"I thought you didn't like guns, and you're forgetting about Chris and Allison training me up," I said. Passing the gun.

"Does this have something to do with your eyes?" I said.

"My eyes, My strength, the healing, all of it," Derek said.

"Gone?" I said.

"Whatever Kate did to me, it's still happening," Derek said.

"If the dead pool really was made by a Banshee then there's something else that you should know about," I said. "Your name broke the 3rd list. It was a cipher key,"

"And the other 2 keys were Allison and Aiden," Derek said.

"But I got in the way of Allison just before, And I don't want to make you nervous, But it kind of feels like there might be a pattern there, Doesn't it? Allison would of died if I didn't. Aiden died. You," I said.

"Names picked by a Banshee," Derek said.

"It could mean you're in danger," I said.

"Scott, Banshees don't predict danger. They predict death," Derek said.

Then Allison and I left and headed back to mine and Got changed and went to Sleep.

XXX

Next morning we got up and Showered and Dressed Allison headed on downstairs and I was but saw the bag.

I went over and Checked all of it was still there.

But what I wouldn't gave to Mum to pay off things.

Then I put it back under my bag and left downstairs went and got Breakfast Allison made for us and I kissed her taking it and we take it to the Car and Allison already ate and started the engine and driven to school while I was eating mine.

Once we got to school we headed in.

I had to go to the lockers since Coach wanted a word.

"All Right, Now I know the start of season bonfire, It's a big deal for you guys. I also know it gets out of hand sometimes. The alumni show up, there's other teams, and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol," Coach said and everyone Cheered.

"All Right. Shut up! Now, what I don't understand is why anybody would ever want to get stumbling down drunk in front of a massive open fire. I'm also resigned to not being able to stop you guys," Coach said and everyone Cheered again.

"I also remind you, your team captain, McCall, will be there. And I can count on him to narc on any and every one of these little bastards. Get back to class," Coach said and everyone left.

XXX

I was heading back to catch up with Allison when Liam was sitting on the step. I could tell something was bothering him. Then sitting down just a step behind put my hand on his shoulder gently.

"Hey," I said. "You okay?"

Liam said nothing.

"Hey," I said.

"Last night my printer went off by itself. I couldn't turn it off. I hit the cancel button. But it just kept printing," Liam said.

"Printing what?" I said.

Then Liam pulling something out of his back pocket.

I took it and opened it to see the Dead-pool list on it.

"The Dead-pool," I said.

"What the hell is this!" Coach shouted from down the hall and Liam and I went to see it and saw the Printer was printing. I pick one up and saw it was the Dead-pool.

"You see the Different?" Liam said.

"Derek's Not on the list anymore," I said.

"And I'm not worth 3 Million," Liam said. "It's 18 now."

I am getting pissed with this.

"Come on," I said and we headed on keeping an eye on each other now and we found Allison and told her.

XXX

Allison and I went home and She went and got changed since she was seriously coming with me and I started some Dinner for us before.

Just before mine and Allison's Dinner was ready which was Chips and Fish. She came down.

"What you think?" Allison said and I turned around.

She was in Her black Leather legging, Purple Tank top and Her leather Jacket.

"Beautiful, As always," I said.

"Thanks," Allison said before coming over and kissed me and I kissed back.

"This is almost ready," I said.

"Well look completely great," Allison said.

"Yeah," I said..

Allison grabbed 2 dishes out and I pulled out the Chips and fish and Put them on the plates and we sat down in the Family room and Switched on the TV and put on this Series we watch called Terminator the Sarah Connor Chronicles.

So sucks they don't make a season 3.

Once we Finished I took the dishes and put them in the sink and headed up and grabbed my Jacket and went back down before John Came in.

"Hey, Where are you 2 going?" John said.

"Season Bonfire, Plus have to go," I said.

"Give me a min, I grab some things and take my car so if something happens Allison can get me and we called Derek and Braeden in," John said.

"Alright, if it keeps you calm," I said.

Then John ran upstairs.

"John got a point," Allison said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hey, If something happens and I can't find you, I get him, Be fine having some back up even now," Allison said.

"Okay, You okay?" I said.

"Yeah, Plus got you tonight," Allison said.

"Yeap, I got you too," I said.

Then John came back down put things in his jeep then came back in.

"All ready," John said.

"OKay you go on, Head to where you going to be then send a message to Allison, Allison and I take her car," I said.

"Okay, See you there," John said and Left.

"Come on," Allison said grabbing my hand and we got into the car and drove there.

XXX

Once we got there, We saw the Bonfire was just lit.

Music blaring was great.

Stiles and Malia was with Lydia at his place.

"I glad Malia is fine and Still with Stiles," Allison said.

"Me too, But more glad we told her," I said.

"Me too, She still knows she has us," Allison said.

"Her Pack," I said.

"That too," Allison said.

Allison and I went over to look for the pack and Found Liam.

He was getting drunk.

Allison and I went over

"Liam you know you can't got drunk?" I said.

"What?" Liam said.

"It's your healing," Allison said.

Then Liam started stumbling.

"Liam," I said.

"Scott, I think he has been getting drunk," Allison said.

Them Mason came over.

"What has Liam been Drinking?" I said.

"Volka," Mason said.

"They something going on," Allison said.

"Yeah," I said then felt weird. "Shit, I'm starting to feel Drunk,"

"What have you had?" Mason said.

"Nothing, He had Nothing," Allison said.

"How do you know?" Mason said.

"Been with him the whole time, Stay here I get help," Allison said and left for John then I was out.

XXX

I woke up smelling with Gas and 4 guys with a gas can.

Then the music stopped and I felt better and then I felt fine and then Derek and John came in and Punched them living hell out of them knocking them out.

"What happened to the Gun?" I asked Derek.

"You covered in Gas," Derek said.

"Oh yeah," I said then John and Derek Helped me up and Liam too.

"You okay?" Allison said.

"Yeah, Be better on I get changed," I said.

"Go stick you Lacrosse jersey on," Allison said and I went and got showered and Put my Short and Top on and Came back out.

"Well?" I said.

"At least you didn't smell of gas anymore, You sure your okay?" Allison said.

"Yeah, Great," I said.

"Really?" John said.

"Great," I said.

"Come on, Let's get out of here," Allison said.

We head out and headed out to the Car and Allison took me home while John Took Derek back to his.

Once we got back, We went for a shower and got changed and Got into bed. Allison Cuddled into me.

"You alright?" Allison said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good, Hey, I love you, Scott," Allison said.

"Love you too, Allison," I said and Kissed her.

Allison ended up kissing me back and Cuddled straight back into me.

Then I was out like a light with Allison hair in my Nose.

Hopefully we end this thing quick.

 **That's all for this one, More to Follow, Stay Tuned and safe.**

 **Still working on more chapter for Star Trek A new Generation.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

(Scott POV)

It was early in the morning and my Phone went off, Which made Allison Jump and I to be wake up.

"What is it?" I said.

"From Kira, She found them," Allison said then my phone went off again. "Liam texted he is on his way,"

"Alright let's get ready," I said.

"I said full gear this time," Allison said.

"Bad feeling," I said.

Allison Nodded her head.

Then I got up and Allison and I went for a shower together and then got Changed and Allison went to get us a bit to eat.

Once I heard the Door opened I knew Liam was here and Grabbed my Pistol and putting it in my holster and around my leg. Then Headed downstairs with a Helmet for Me and Liam since Allison is taking her car to Deaton's Place, Where we got Kira and anyone else that found anyone to go to.

I headed into the Family and saw Liam sitting there.

"Kira Found Brett," I said to Liam passing him the Helmet. "They're fine but we're got to go,"

"More assassins?" Liam said.

"Maybe a lot more," I said.

"Different than the one who just tried to set us on fire?" Liam said.

"We think so, Yeah," Allison said coming back into the kitchen after grabbing her gear.

Than I felt that something was wrong with Liam.

"How about I take you home," I said.

"I'm not like you," Liam said.

"Not yet," I said.

"I don't mean I'm not strong or never gonna learn how to be in control.I mean Everything else, You and your friends try to protect everyone, Have you been doing this the whole time? I mean how are you all still alive?" Liam said.

"Not all of us are," I said.

"That almost included me," Allison said.

"What happened?" Liam said.

"One of our friends, Lydia was taken by the Oni, We went to get her back, Scott and Stiles went on to find her, While the rest of us was holding off the Oni, I was down to my last arrow, With had a Silver arrowhead to it. I shot it right at the Oni and I killed it lucky, But if Scott had push me out of the way, I would of been Dead. An Oni appeared at the side of me. When Scott, Pushed me after it just missed me, But got Scott," Allison said.

"What?" Liam said.

"They got it out just in time and got me back here where Mum got it covered and then Allison got me upstairs, Next day all healed, Even I didn't know what I was thinking at the time I did that, But As long as Allison was Okay," I said.

"Wait where's the scar?" Liam said.

"Didn't get them anymore, Let me at least take you home," I said.

Then Liam grabbed the Helmet and I took him Home.

XXX

After I dropped Liam back Home I headed to Deaton's Place and Once I get there.

Allison Car was already there but empty. I park my Bike right next to her Car and Went in to see Allison standing there waiting for me. Then she Rushed over and Hugged me before we ended up kissing just to get stopped by Kira clearing her throat.

"Did you find him? Did you find Brett?" I said.

"Actually I think I found all of them," Kira said.

Then Kira, Allison and I wen into the back room and saw Others there too.

"Satomi, This is who I was telling you about," Kira said.

"I know who Scott McCall is, As well as the girl next to him, Allison Argent," Satomi said.

"Are we safe here?" A Girl asked.

"We're gonna need help," I said to Allison and Kira. "A lot of help,"

"I Try Dad," Allison said.

"Where should we go?" Kira said.

"I can't get him," Allison said.

"The Warehouse," I Said.

"The one where?" Allison said.

"Yeah, We don't have a Choice," I said.

"John still here right?" Allison said.

"Yeah, I shot him a text tell him we need him there," I said pulling out my Phone and sending John a Message.

"Let's go," I said.

"Where?" Brett said.

"A place we know should," I said.

Then we left and Headed for The warehouse and Allison when for Mine and her's weapons.

XXX

Once we got there, Chris's Car and John Jeep was there.

"Who else is here?" Brett said.

"People I trust," I said.

Then Allison Showed up.

"Got everything?" I said.

"Right here," Allison said throwing a bag at me.

Then Brett just rushed in.

I Followed him.

When I catched up he was about to did something.

"Brett, Stop," I said which made him stop.

"Scott," John said.

"Did you even get my text," I said.

"Yeah, Just there now," John said.

"Scott, If you bring in guest, You could have called," Chris said.

"I already tried calling you," Allison said.

"We couldn't take them anywhere else," I said.

"I know this man," Satomi said. "He may not remember, But we've met before,"

"You can trust him," I said. "I trust him,"

"How do we know he's not like the others?" Satomi said.

"What others?" Chris said.

"More Assassin, But I team this time," I said.

"They used crossbows," Kira said passing over a arrow.

"They Hunter?" I said.

"Not if they killing for Profit," Chris said. "Not anymore,"

"Can they find us?" Brett said.

"Maybe, But not If I have any say about it," I said grabbing the bag and opening it and Get my Pistol's Check and Brought out P90.

"They might already know you here, Waiting for Dark," Chris said.

"So we're not safe here?" Kira said.

"We will not be safe anywhere til we stop this thing," I said.

"They Coming, Scott, they're coming for you too," Chris said. "You're still #1 on the dead pool,"

"I know," I said.

"Lydia getting the answer from Meredith," Allison said. "Just needs more time,"

"Then let's get her that, I setup Monition sensors be the doors, Allison got the stuff," Chris said.

"Right here," Allison said passing him a bag.

"Get your weapons?" Chris said.

"Yeah, Ready to go," I said.

"Where's mine?" John said.

"Right here," I said throwing him a bag.

"Nice," John said.

"Let's setup," Chris said.

Then I grabbed a couple of sensors and when to place them on the doors and When back to the main room.

I was Checking the weapons I'm using when Satomi comes over.

"What's a wolf, Using weapons for?" Satomi said.

"Why not, Got trained for using them," I said.

"By who?" Satomi said.

"P90 with my uncle John, and The rest by Chris and Allison," I said.

"Those 2, They Hunters," Satomi said.

"So, That makes this problem and In case you never noticed Allison and I are together," I said.

"And they decided to train you," Satomi said.

"Yeap," I said.

Then Satomi nodded her head and left.

I finished checking my Guns and Clipped the P90 onto the combat vest, a spare one John had with him. And walked over to Braeden.

"You ready for this," I said.

"Yeah, You?" Braeden said.

"Yeap," I said. "Derek alright?"

"Yeah, Still staking from not able to do you know," Braeden said.

"Yeah," I said.

I started moving to Derek and Saw Kira with her sword and When I reach Derek.

"Sure, you be okay with that?" I said.

"I should ask you the same," Derek said.

"I got it," I said.

Derek looks over and Brett and the others.

"They're be okay," I said.

"They got claws and fangs, But they're not fighter," Derek said.

"That's why I called you," I said.

"Well, remember, I don't have claws and fangs anymore either," Derek said.

"That's why he called me," Braeden said.

"Am I the only one still hoping this is all just a false alarm, I mean it's possible we could wait here all night and nothing happens," Kira said.

"Maybe," Allison said.

"Scott, Allison, You hear from Stiles or Lydia yet?" Braeden said.

"Lydia still talking to Meredith," Allison said.

"Stiles and Malia at the Lake house, They trying to stop it," I said.

"What if they is no stopping this?" Brett said. "What then,"

"Then let's send a message," Derek said.

"He's right, Let's make something perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list, It doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters, or an amateur who just picked up a gun," John said.

"Anyone who thinks they can Hunt and kill us for Money, is gonna be put on another list, our list, they get to be a name on our Dead pool," Derek said.

Then Braeden Cocked her Shotgun.

XXX

There was Beeping.

"They coming," Chris said.

"Be Ready," I said Reading my P90 as did John and Allison and Chris with their M4 Carbine.

They all came and shot who we could even if it did kill them I Don't care as long as I keep Allison and John safe.

After halfway through I ran out of ammo and Started to Knock them down and Doing what I can to keep them down. When all of a sudden they fall back and I hear a beep like a text came through and pulled the phone out of the knock out person pocket and opened the phone to a message.

All the gun fire, Stopped.

"Scott," Allison said.

"Scott," John said.

"Scott," Chris said.

Then everyone else came over.

"It's Done, IT'S OVER, WE won, Dead pool over," I said.

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

Then Allison and John Hugged me tight.

XXX

Allison and I ended up Going Home and Tomorrow John was going back.

Which was gonna suck.

So Allison and I went for Showered and Got Changed for Bed.

We laid down and Allison Snugged into me.

"Thank god that's over," Allison said.

"I know, I though," I said.

"Doesn't matter, So how about we do something after John goes back, watch a movie or something," Allison said.

"Yeah, I'm in, Hey," I said.

"What?" Allison said.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too, Scott," Allison said before we kissed for a bit the Fell asleep completely tried from all of it.

 **That's all for this Chapter, More to follow, Stay Tuned.**

 **Stay safe.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

(SCOTT POV)

It was the day that John was going back to the SGC. I was going to miss him being here. But I knew he had to go back.

Allison, Mum and I was on the driveway John just finished putting his bags in the boat of his Jeep.

"I going to miss you John," Mum said.

"Miss you too, Mel," John said.

"You be careful now," Mum said.

"Always have been," John said. "You are the ones the need to be careful,"

"Always are," Mum said. Before hugging him then had to go back into the house.

"Gonna suck, not having that hearing you got," John said.

"Ha ha, Laugh it up fuzzball," I said before we laughed and We hugged.

"Be careful," John said.

"Always am, Got Allison and the others watching my back," I said.

Then We let go.

"Keep an eye on him," John said.

"Always have, Always well," Allison said.

Then John Hugged her and whispered something, like take care of my nephew.

Then they let go. "Always," Allison said.

"Don't make me have to come back and save you," John said.

"Same to you ass," I said.

"I keep you updated when I can," John said before getting into his Jeep and pulled out of the drive way sending a smile at us before leaving.

"He be alright, Scott," Allison said.

"I hope so," I said.

"Come on," Allison said who started to pull me back into the house.

(Teen Wolf Opening with Joe Flanigan Guest Staring.)

Allison and I went back into the house and Mum was in the kitchen.

"There John away," I said.

"Okay," Mum said.

Allison and I were about to head up. When I saw the bag on the work top. I sent a look to Allison, Which nodded and headed on up.

"Money," I said.

"How much more did you need?" Mum said.

"This is payment from the dead pool, I found it in Garrett's locker," I said.

"This belongs to Derek?" Mum said. "So you're just keeping it safe for him in a gym bag underneath your bed?"

"How long have you had it?" Mum said.

"Too long," I said.

"You know you have to give it back?" Mum said.

"I was going to," I said.

"Do I want to know why you haven't?" Mum said.

"Because of you," I said.

"Me?" Mum said. "You mean because we've been struggling a little?"

"Mum, We're struggling a lot," I said.

"Oh...Scott...You 2 can save people's lives, but you cannot save them from life,Life is full of struggles," Mum said.

"But It doesn't have to be," I said.

"Honey," Mum said.

"Do you know what just one of these can do? Uh...This gets us a new roof, this pays for Stiles MRI, This pays for Eichen House. This one means you do have to work double shits at the hospital and come home totally exhausted," I said.

"What about this one," Mum said passing one which was Blood spots on it.

XXX

I was in bed and Allison was asleep but I couldn't get over it. I really wanted to help Mum. But she was right I need to give it back to Derek.

But The morning came faster than I thought and I woke Allison and we went for a shower and got changed and headed down to the kitchen and got some Breakfast.

"Are going going to take the bag to Derek," Allison said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I come," Allison said.

"Go and see if Stiles and Malia figured out about the desert wolf," I said.

"OKay, Hey you alright?" Allison said.

"Yeah," I said.

"No you aren't, You worried about the whole thing with what you and Melissa talked about last night," Allison said.

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"It will work out Scott," Allison said.

"I hope so," I said.

"Go on, See you later," Allison said kissing me.

"Love you too," I said.

And I grabbed the bag and went to the car and drove to Derek's loft and and when he opened the door, I said we needed to talk.

"OKay," Derek said.

"Don't you wanna know why it took so long return it?" I said.

"How much do you make and the Animal Clinic" Derek said.

"Minimum wage," I said.

"That's why, Everyone can be tempted, Scott,Even True Alpha," Derek said which a cheeky grin.

"You're not angry?" I said.

"It's not even mine, It belongs to Peter," Derek said.

"Where's your money?" I said.

"You're standing on it," Derek said.

"There's another vault," I said.

"No, I own the building, and I have mu own bank accounts,All the money from the vault was Peter's, I think we'd actually be better off if the rest never came back," Derek said.

"I know Lydia was here last night," I said. "Deaton's still working on figuring out what Kate did to you, If anyone can find an answer, It's him," I said.

Then Derek told me to tell mum she can use it. Knowing how she was struggling and I asked if I could use here tonight for Me and Allison. Since the whole dead pool was over.

Derek didn't have a problem with it.

XXX

Later on in the day, Me and Allison got there.

"Doesn't look like Derek's home," Allison said.

"He's not," I said.

"Then why we here Scott," Allison said.

"Come on," I said turning on the lights.

"You brought me here for a date Scott," Allison said.

"Yeap, Been so long since we did thought it was time to have another one," I said.

"Well Stiles gave me this, Saying you never seen it," Allison said.

"Of course he would give you that," I said. "Star Wars,"

"So where are we going to play this," Allison said.

I walked over to the sofa and grabbed out a laptop. "On this," I said.

We put it on.

"Wait so this is the forth one and they make it the first in the series," I said.

"Know what forget the movie," Allison said and started kissing me.

I couldn't help but start kissing her back. And we were getting into it when Kate and a Berserker broke through the window.

"Sorry, did we crash the party," Kate said.

"Still full of Shit Kate," I said and then the Berserker came at me and I got it before It got to me and Allison but after a couple of mins it knocked me down then Kate came over.

"What did you really want from us," I said.

"I want a little bit of insight, Scott," Kate said.

"To what," I said.

"My family, the Argent family has been around for over 400 years, Of the best Werewolf hunters, But in less than a year, the same family decimated by a teenage boy. So my question is sample, What the hell is special about Scott McCall," Kate said.

"Go to hell," I said.

Then she knocked me out.

XXX

When I woke up I was tied up on a table and Kate said giving a damn history lesson than found out what she was going to do.

She brought out a skull and started bring it down towards me.

Shit, No! She was going to turn me into a berserker.

It was coming down. I was screaming for her to stop, But Kate ignored me and She brought it over my head. She was smiling as she did it like it was like it was some great Bullshit ceremony to her.

"NO, no, no, NOOOOO!"

I didn't stop screaming, Struggling to against the binds. The Skull came down, encasing me in bone unlike any other. My scream got louder. I could hear Kaye laughing in my ears. and then my struggling came to a stop.

Somehow, the skull had become heavier. It was not only pressing against my skull, but against my body. I wanted to move. Use my Werewolf strength to rip apart the binds keeping my down but the wolfsbane was on the binds.

Then Darkness began to consume me, I started panicking at the idea of going blind. But this was a different kind of darkness. It was the kind that was seeping into my brain, my soul. My once loud cries softened to moans as a splitting headache became my new experience. There was growling from some monstrous creature ringing in my ears now. Something was thumping painfully in the back in my head, I tossed my head back and forth trying to knock it away. I couldn't let it get in. If it got in, I knew Kate would truly beaten me.

It did no good.

The skull's weight kept increasing. I was no match for it. The thumping become more pronounced. The skull was caving in. The darkness started to get darker.

Through all of this, he could feel a finger tracing down my bare chest. Kate would play with me as I suffered. Coincidentally, It was right at the time my body started to break out in cold shivers.

"Can you hear me?" asked a voice in the void. I didn't know if it was Kate. When the voice sounded again, It came as an eerie echo."Cannnnnn...Yyyyyoooouuu...Hhheeearrr...Mmmmeeee?"

I gritted my teeth. The growling became more intense and terrifying. The thig pounding to get into my head was succeeding, Splitting it apart. and A dark rage seeped into my mind with little effort. Images of the family, friends, Allison, swirled in a sickening rush. I couldn't latch on to a single memory. Not even ones of Allison. It was all disappearing rapidly.

I was disappearing, it was being replaced by something deadly, something feral. The coldness, combined with the pain, was unbearable. I couldn't remember my name or who I was.

I let out a horrific scream that shifted into an inhuman roar.

"Scott! Scott! Scott! SCOTT!"

It was clear my roar dead away,

It was clear that the voice was Kate's somehow. I could barely register the name now. I was much too busy focusing on the heaviness which my body was quickly becoming accustomed to. My body was embracing it, welcoming this unnatural weight. It was some kind of dark power I never experienced before. Why did my body suddenly want it?

Then I felt hands all over my flesh. They were adding something to my arms and legs. I felt myself being raised so the hands could place something new over my torso. It felt right and natural for some reason. as I was laid back down, the darkness started to clear. I stared up at the ceiling relaxed. The pain was gone as if it had never been there.

I stared up at the ceiling blankly.

"Scott," I automatically turned my head to the women. Her voice had sounded in my head. Somehow, I felt connected to her. "Get up,"

I didn't even question it. It was a command I felt compelled to follow. I raised myself up slowly on the table. I was aware of her watching me and I was determined to follow her perfectly.

There were others' like myself in the room watching, but I paid them no mind.

"GET UP!"

The order was so firm, I immediately got off the table and stood before her. Her hand caressed the side of my skull as I stared back at her.

"You belong to me now," Kate said "Now lets go see how Allison is doing,"

I issued a rumbling name didn't register.I felt a shiver travel down my spine, But no thought connecting the name. I followed her, ready to carry ot any task she gave me.

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay Tuned.**

 **Stay Safe.**

 **Will they be able to save Scott or not. find out next time.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

(Allison POV)

When I woke up, I was laying on some kind of Bones and I got up and looked around and Scott was Missing.

I hope his okay. There was a gate and I walked over and moved it.

"Scott," I said.

But Nothing.

"Scott," I said again.

I keep going trying to find a way out and hopeful find Scott too.

But there was nothing.

Not that far along I heard a low growl but when I looked the was nothing but I know something was here and moved a bit quicker only to stop when I saw a berserker in front.

"Shit," I whispered and I turned to go another way only to walk almost into one, Which starts Growling.

The next thing I know it grabs me and it start to wreak me against the wall then almost throws me into another wall. But I managed to balanced myself and it Came again and I managed to grab it and pulled a bit only to see something which I knew.

Then I saw it's eyes. They were Scott's. Then I got put on the ground before another growl which called him off.

Then I saw Kate.

"I'm going to have to do a better job of covering that up," Kate said.

"What did you do to him?" I said.

Kate started to talk all the BS But then she told me about someone helping her and She was using him.

"It's time to changed that," Kate said then I saw Scott grab something.

Then he started moving towards me.

"No Scott, Come on, Fight it," I said.

Then Scott hit me with it. before pulling it out.

(Teen Wolf Opening)

When I woke up. Scott and Kate was gone. What had she done to him. It was like he don't even know me. I just hope that the pack know something is wrong.

I tired to move but then I got hurt and it went mad.

I saw it and blood was coming from it. I remember putting some bandages in my jacket and managed to get it out and put it around my wound hopeful buy me some time. But right after I got it I felt like shit and ended up sitting down and trying to keep my eyes open.

I just need to get Scott back, but how, What the hell could she do that, Make him completely forget me. Then I felt my eyes close.

"What have I told you about giving up?" Mum voice came and I look to see a vision of her.

"Never to do it," I said.

"Exactly I may not have approved of Scott but he needs you to be strong. If he was really going to kill you, you would be dead already," Mum said.

I knew my Mom was right even though she was only imagining what I would say to her, I knew in the back of my mind that even if Kate turned Scott into a berserker it was still Scott. My Scott, I knew Scott would never kill anyone I remember hoe he wanted to kill Peter, Jackson, heck even let Deucalion go. Scott had only killed the Nogitsune when Scott knew Stiles was completely free from it.

I wasn't going to give up now, And so not on Scott.

XXX

At least I far as I could guess an hour there was gunshots. They here, I just need to hold on then next thing was I saw someone coming. I managed to get to my feet and get next to some cover and when I saw a Shoulder I when and grabbed it.

"Jesus," Stiles said.

"Stiles," I said.

"Allison," Stiles said.

"Stiles, Kate..." I said.

"Hey, we get her," Stiles said.

"No, Kate did someth.." I said.

"Did what?" Stiles said.

"Something to Scott," I said.

"What," Stiles said.

"She turned him into a berserker," I said.

"Oh God, They going to kill him," Stiles said.

"You have to stop them," I said.

"Come on," Stiles said.

"Go, Stop them," I said.

"I'm not leaving you," Stiles said.

"Where's Lydia," I said.

"That's why she isn't here, They wouldn't know it Scott," Stiles said.

"Go Stop them," I said.

"Not going with out you," Stiles said grabbing me and start to track back to where they were.

After at least 10 mins we were there.

"Stop," I said.

"Allison," Liam said.

"It's Scott," I said.

Then Scott started hitting everyone.

Then When Scott Grabbed Liam.

"Scott, Remember what you told me, You not a monster, You a werewolf like me," Liam said.

Then Scott stopped.

"Scott, Fight it," I said.

Then Scott starts to manage to take stuff off and then grabs each side of the skull and managed to rib it apart giving out a Roar.

"Scott," I said.

(Scott POV)

"You, The only one who knew as much as Chris about Berserkers, About the Nagual, You taught Kate, You helped her, All for Power," I said.

"My Families Power, to be rightfully inherited by me, Not usurped by some Idiot teenage boy, So incorruptible,he wouldn't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified You don't deserve your power, Not power like that," Peter said before shifted and then tried to attack but Malia got in the way but Peter knocked her down.

Then Kira was about to attack.

"Kira," I said.

"You were my beta first, Scott, It was my bite that changed your life and my bite which came end it," Peter said.

"So end it Peter, Cause you wouldn't get a second chance," I said.

Then Peter came and me but I got to him midway and started hitting him best I could before he knock me back and then he started to piss me off. He tried to kill me, Tried to kill Allison, Bad move. I was fulling up with rage and enough to deliver a massive KO uppercut to him knock him over the table and landed on his back.

"Your were never an alpha, Only a Monster," I said. Before Peter was beat that he fell Unconscious.

"Scott," Allison said.

"Allison," I said heading over to her.

"Hey, I'm fine," Allison said.

"The hell you are," I said.

"HEY, It will be till Dad gets here," Allison said.

"Okay," I said.

"Hey, I love you," Allison said.

"Love you too," I said

Then grabbing her and pulling her close to me and started to head on easy for her.

(Chris Argent POV)

"You want to kill me, Chris?" Kate said.

"No," I said. "I not saving you anymore, Took Allison, No doubt hurt her."

"You can't see clearly anymore, Can you," Kate said."Scott's not your little hero, none of them are,"

"No, They are, Scott is, He Saved Allison when She was nearly killed, I can live with that, Allison has someone who loves her. As for Scott, i may have a soft spot for him, But He's also noble and trustworthy. Vic was wrong to try to kill him and she paid the price one that you didn't, You broke the code, You killed innocents, you turned and didn't take your life. So don't lecture me on code," Chris said.

Then Kate ran off saying no one will find her.

(Scott POV)

The next morning, Allison was bandaged up and leaning on me.

"There's enough Wolfbane to keep peter knock out for the trip back," Chris said. "Be careful,"

"You really going with them, Dad," Allison said.

"I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago, Allison, They leave Scott and the others alone, If I help them find Kate," Chris said.

"Be safe," I said.

"You too, All of you," Chris said.

"I got her," I said.

"I know," Chris said.

"What if you can't find Her?" Allison said.

"I'll find her. Someone has too, Plus I know you be with Scott," Chris said.

"Always well," I said.

Then Chris left. And I saw Derek Going to as Allison wrapped around me. Derek Nodded at me and I nodded back at him. He be okay. Then We all of into the Van and Drove home.

Then we got Showered and Went to bed, And Allison was cuddled into me.

XXX

When we were at school next day, I had to talk to Coach about missing the last game.

"Then Stiles said that Scott and Allison were stuck in Mexico Which was why they missed the game, So we went down there to drive them back from Mexico, and that's why we all missed practice," Liam said.

"Yeah, You took Allison on a date to Mexico?" Coach said.

"Yeah, Been ages since we were out somewhere," I said.

"In Mexico?" Coach said.

"They wanted to do something new," Stiles said.

"Okay, I believe you," Coach said.

"Really?" Liam said cheerfully.

"Absolutely not," Coach said. "But I've had experiences south of the border, the would knock the genitals off you boys, Still let me be clear to you two, This kids the best talent I've seen in years,So he's your responsibility now, You boys are gonna stick together, Your gonna look out for each other, And you're gonna have each other's back, You got it?"

"We got it," I said.

Then After School Me and Allison was laying into my bed and Cuddled into each other.

"I glad you okay," I said.

"Me too, I love you," Allison said.

"Love you too, I was scared that I killed you," I said.

"Hey, That was Kate, Not you, you hear me," Allison said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Night, Scott, Love you," Allison said.

"Night Allison, Hey have you ever though of me giving you it," I said.

"Sometimes yes, But No not yet, Love you, Always," Allison said.

"Love you too, Allison," I said before we ended up falling asleep. Just happy to be back together again.

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **Stay tuned and safe**

 **Season 4 finished, 5 start after the next chapter.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

(Scott POV)

It has been 2 weeks since what happened in Mexico, Allison wound has almost fully healed, True she doesn't blame me for it since it was all Kate, Allison wouldn't admit it but she has been having nightmares about it. But so have I, Mostly was that when I broke up of it that She was already dead. Allison knows that I have been having them and tried to get me to tell her. But I couldn't, I hated seeing that.

The was one good thing, I made what Allison and I have a lot more stronger. But the best thing is that Liam finally got through a full moon. Chris went with the Calaveras to hunt down Kate. I hope that they get her. After what that bitch did to me. To Allison. My Pack.

But that doesn't matter now. I more wondering what to do with Allison and hopefully this time we don't have that crap again.

When I woke up, I saw that Allison was still asleep and that she was snuggled against me. I ended up checking her wound gently trying not to wake her. Saw it was healing slowly. Don't look like it had an infection. Then I gently placed the bandage back on top of it. I wouldn't know what I would do with out Allison.

Not long after I checked her wound I felt her stir a bit before I felt her hand on my check.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Allison said.

"Sleep alright," I said.

"Always do when I'm with you," Allison said.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too, Scott," Allison said. Before she Kissed me.

I couldn't help but to melt into it and kiss her back.

Then we had to break it to get some air.

"Come on, You let's get a shower then find out what to do," Allison said.

Then she got up and headed into the shower as I got up to follow her.

XXX

After we got showered and Dressed we headed downstairs to get something to eat and I powered up my Laptop and we decided to see what movies there was going on.

"We could go and see Transformers Age of Extinction," I said.

"Sure, I seen the last 3," Allison said.

"Sweet," I said.

"You have too," Allison said and I nodded at her.

"Great, Come on, Let's get some things before, Hey?" Allison said.

Then we finished eating and grabbed what we need and headed to Allison's car. Then We headed to the shop and got a couple of Drinks and Snacks before we headed for the Movies. Once we got to the Movies we headed in and paid for the tickets for Transformers 4. Then we headed into where it was being showed.

XXX

After we came out, Allison needed to go to the Toilet and So did I. When we meet up again, We headed for the car and got in.

"I can't believe they Killed off Ratchet," Allison said.

"I know, But I can't believe Optimus went Dark on that one compared to the others. True, They did kill Ratchet, Which to him was an old friend," I said.

"I know, But it was weird that they were hunting the Autobots when they defended Earth from the Decepticons," Allison said.

"I know, Anyway, Where should we go now?" I said.

"Why don't we head back, No doubt, Melissa will be back already," Allison said.

"Yeah, Come on," I said.

Then Allison started up the engine and started to drive us back home.

When we got there, Mum's car wasn't there, So we got out and headed in and up to our room.

Then we went to finish the homework we had to finish before we finish this year off which was the end of next week.

Once we was finish, Mum was back and called up saying that she was starting Dinner.

So Me and Allison went onto PS4 and Ended up starting to play 7 Days to Die, A Zombie Survival game. Which is pretty good. We started up a new map. And it only took an hour before we had everything what we needed to know got in the bag. Then we went to this House in the middle of no where, Near a town or a wasteland, Since that was were most of the bloody Zombie dogs was at the time. But I went to Scavenge the maybe houses which I cleared after I killed all the Zombie near them and Scavenge what was useful from the Zombies and grabbed everything I could from the Houses. While that whole time, Allison was preparing Spike traps to surround the house with.

After I got back, I emptied my inventory in the Chests, Then I headed back out again to try and find some Guns, Since All we were using at the time use a Bow and Arrows, Which Allison easily got the hold off, Since she uses one. Me, I liked using a Barbered baseball bat. Which yes, was almost a one hitter quitter. I managed to find all the Books on Pistols, Hunting Knifes, Enforcer Magazine, Minibikes for Dumbshits, Tasting and Brewing, Painting Decorations, Painting Faux, Painting Masonry, Painting Metal, Painting Wall Coverings Painting Wood and Roofing.

Then All Armour Schematics:

Iron Boots,

Iron Chest Armour,

Iron Gloves,

Iron Leg Armour,

Leather Boots,

Leather Gloves,

Leather Hood,

Leather Jacket,

Leather Pants.

But Also All Weapons / Tools Schematics:

AK47

Crossbow

Compound

Hunting Rifle

Shotgun

Sledge-Hammer

SMG

Sniper Rifle

Spiked Club.

All Ammo Schematics:

Exploding Crossbow bolt,Flaming Arrow,

Shotgun Slug.

All Other Schematics:

Auger

Battery Bank

Chainsaw

First Aid Kit

Gas Can.

Then I headed back to Base, We are calling it now, Since While I was Gone, Allison Got the Campfire, and All of Glass Jars for Water. Also Had a lot of Wood, Iron, and Stones, But Had the Base surrounded with Spike Traps at least 5 Layers around but not blocking the front door, Since She left a small walkway so we can get out and in.

Then We had Dinner, So I saved it and we headed down for Dinner. Which was Roast potatoes, Ham, Chicken, Yorkshire puddings and Gravy.

"So what did you 2 do today?" Mum said.

"Headed to the Cinema," I said.

"Watched a movie," Allison said.

"Then Back here, Finish the last of our homework for this Year of term," I said.

"Nice," Mum said.

Not long after that Me and Allison was finished and We headed back up to my room and Got a shower, Then while Allison was getting dried off, I was in my PJ Bottoms, Then the Bathroom door opened and Allison came out in my Lacrosse Jersey.

"You like what you are seeing?" Allison said.

"When It is you, Always," I said.

"Love you too," Allison said.

"So Play a bit more on that Game or are you too tired," I said.

"Too Tired, I just want to lay in bed and Watch something while I snugged into you," Allison said.

"Come on then," I said. Getting in with the PS4 Controller and switched on the TV as Allison got in and Snugged up against me, I just after put on PS4 at that time too. And Went onto the Movies I had on my Account and put on Bad Boys on.

By then time it was finished, I looked at Allison to see her asleep. I just Kissed her on the top of her head and pulled the covers up a bit more and not too long after that I fell asleep.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More to Follow.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **Stay Tuned and safe.**

 **Sorry, It was a short chapter. Just want to spend New Years Eve with Family.**

 **So Hope you guys had one hell of a great Christmas and New Years.**

 **PEACE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

 **Welcome To Season 5 Guys Hope you enjoy and Let's do this. But there will be some Changes to this Season, I'm not going to keep it the same the whole way though.**

(Scott POV)

Me and Allison was with Stiles, Making sure, That Liam stay in control this time. We were outside Beacon Hills the Spot me and Allison always went back then.

It was the last night before Senior Year, Mine and Allison's Last year. And We were sitting on top of Stiles Jeep. Just looking at the Moon the whole time.

"All Right, So I found some cool 2 Bedrooms in the Mission District, But they're pretty expensive, A Couple in Haight and Ashbury, Also Expensive," Stiles said.

"What about Berkeley?" I said.

"Don't a lot of students live around there?" Allison said.

"Yeah, Yeah, we could try Nob Hill, But the Jeep would probably burn through a lot of clutches," Stiles said.

"You're Bringing the Jeep?" I said.

"You know the plan, Okay?" Stiles said. "No one gets left behind, That's the Plan, Lydia's not gonna have a problem getting into Stanford, Kira thinking USF, Malia's, uh, gonna, you know, She'll figure something out, Okay? The Plan's perfect," Stiles said.

"or we could wait until we actually get into college," I said.

"Then figure out where to live," Allison said Laying back into my side.

"I have a vision you 2. Okay? and it is a beautiful vision. Don't ruin the vision. Okay we can check out the East Bay, Haven't looked at Oakland yet, You know," Stiles said as we were just watching the Moon.

"You all right? You starting to feel it?" Stiles said.

"No, Just thinking," I said.

"That's Dangerous," Allison said.

"Ha ha," I said.

"About what?" Stiles said.

"Senior Year," I said.

"Senior year, Come on that's, That's, That's nothing. That's going to be easy," Stiles said.

"It's more like something Deaton told me once," I said.

"What is it?" Allison said.

"You 2 ever hear of regression to the mean?" I said.

"No I don't think so," Stiles said.

"Dad told me once," Allison said.

"It's basically his way of saying that life can't ever be all bad or all good," I said.

"Eventually things have to come back to the middle," Allison said. Stiles just looked at her. "What it was the same way Dad told me,"

"So think about the last few months, Things have been good, Right? But not amazing" I said.

"Hey, What about that time, me and you went to the movies," Allison said, Elbowing me.

"Okay, That was amazing," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, But no one tried to kill us in 6 months either, Also with Allison," Stiles said.

"Hey, That healed a month later," Allison said.

"Right. We've been pretty much in the middle for a while, Which means, at some point" I said.

"The scale has to tip one way or the other. Things are gonna get really good again," Allison said.

"or Really bad, And Why do you 2 do that?" Stiles said.

Allison and I just looked at him.

"It's like you know what each other are going to say, It's weird," Stiles said.

Then Lightning came through the Clouds.

"You 2 think it's been long enough?" Stiles said.

"YES!" Liam said.

"Hey, trying to have an adult conversation over here," Stiles said.

"All right you're 2 years older than me," Liam said. "And I'm fine. Just let me go,"

We got off and headed over.

"It's not that we don't trust you," I said.

"It's that I don't trust you," Stiles said.

"But after that last full moon," Allison said.

"It was one slip up," Liam said.

"Slip up? A dozen calls to the Sheriff's Department about a monstrous Dog-Boy running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked" Stiles said.

Allison laughed a bit.

"That's a slip up? Why were you naked?" I said.

"It was really hot out that night, Okay? Let me go," Liam said.

"You sure you're okay?" I said.

"It won't happen again," Liam said.

"You're in complete and total control?" I said.

"Yeah, Complete and total," Liam said.

Then the Chains fell into the Bag after we got them ready to pack. Then headed back to the jeep and got in and Allison cuddled into my side in the front.

XXX

We were driving back to beacon hills.

"Its a party?" Liam said.

"It's not a party?" Stiles said.

"Then what's at midnight," Liam said.

"Your bed time," Stiles said.

"Why aren't the Girls going?" Liam said.

"They're meeting us there, Okay?" Stiles said. "And Just stop asking questions, all right? It's a senior thing. You'll know when you're a senior,"

"You guys having trouble with your phones?" I said.

"Hold on," Allison said taking hers out. "Yeah. Me too,"

"Oh, What the hell?" Stiles said. as the engine spluttered and then stopped.

"You out of gas?" Liam said.

"No it's electrical," Stiles said. "Probably the alternator again,"

Then Me, Allison and Stiles got out. Then Me and Stiles went to up the Engine up. And Allison got back in to keep an eye on Liam.

"Whoa, That's a lot of duct tape," I said.

Stiles just was about to start.

"Kidding. We'll fix it," I said.

"I know," Stiles said. "It's just the last night of summer, You know, So I wanted to make sure everyone was there Tonight,"

"We make it," I said. "You got any tools?"

"Yeah," Pulling out more Duct tape.

I was so trying not to laugh.

"GUYS! Liam shouted.

"Yeah, give us a second, Please," Stiles said.

"Liam stay in the car, Okay?" I said.

Then Lightning stuck behind us.

"WOW!" I said.

"Scott, You okay?" Allison said.

"Yeah, We fine," I said. "That was close,"

"Very Close," Stiles said.

Then the Engine fired up again.

"Can we go now?" Liam said.

We got back in and Allison was in the back with Liam then We drove off.

XXX

Then we showed up where Malia was.

"Sorry we're later," Stiles said. "Hey,"

Then We saw Malia and Stiles kissing.

"Remember, me and you," Allison said.

"Oh, Yes," I said.

"I'm sorry too," Liam said.

"You boys do remember I own a gun, Right?" Malia's Dad said.

"Vividly," Stiles said.

"Yeah, I have an Uncle who would hit you if you said that to him," I said.

"Threating me boy," Malia's Dad said.

"No, Just Remembering you, My Uncle in the Air Force," I said.

Then He walked away.

"Really?" Malia said.

"Shouldn't of threaten me with a gun," I said.

Then Everyone was looking at her.

"What?" Malia said.

"Did you find out yet?" Stiles said.

"Find out what?" Liam said.

"They're gonna Email me," Malia said.

"Is this about summer school?" Liam said.

"You told him?" Malia said.

"uh," Stiles said.

"Oh, no, all they said was you had to go to summer school cause the principal said your test scores weren't good enough and you might have to repeat junior year," Liam said.

"We should've left him chained to the tree," Stiles said.

Then Stiles switched on the engine and we headed to where we were heading.

XXX

"My Dad's helping out in surgery, He's not gonna be done for hours, So either I hand out here, or I could still go with you guys," Liam said.

"Show me your hands," I said after hitting for a lift.

"Okay, So I'm still having trouble," Liam said.

"No, You're still learning, What do you do to stay focused on not changing?" I said.

Liam pulled some headphones out. "But It's not working," Liam said.

"It's working enough, Listen, Derek told me that you were one of the strongest that he'd ever seen at your age, now coming from him that means a lot, Maybe it means that things are gonna be harder for you for a while, but it also means something else, Doesn't it?" I said as the lift show'd up and got in but holding the door open.

"That I'm really strong?" Liam said.

"Hell, Yeah," I said Before letting the door shut. Once I get downstairs and Stiles and Allison was there.

"Still can't reach Kira, You guys," I said.

"No," Allison said.

"Okay, you reminded her about tonight though, right?" Stiles said.

"I think so, she only texted me this week once," I said.

"Once," Stiles said.

"Yeah," I said.

"How'd did you left things when she left for New York," Stiles said.

"They were fine," I said.

"No, They were good," Allison said.

"Okay, No doubt she's fine," Stiles said.

"Yeah," I said.

"She be there, Come on almost the whole pack is there," Allison said.

"Hey, Mom, Where's all this coming from?" I said.

"A jackknifed tractor - trailer on 115, caused a major pile up," Mom said.

"115, is the only way back to Beacon hills," Stiles said.

"Okay, I go get her with my bike and Bring Kira and Meet you at school," I said.

"Yeah, Hey, Be careful," Allison said.

"Always am," I said heading off for my place in Stiles Jeep once they get in and drive me there.

XXX

After I picked Kira up and Started to driving to School.

Once there, I let Kira head on while me and Allison stuck around for a bit before tit started Raining and We had to run to the underbridge.

"So, Saw you got back alright," Allison said.

"Always do," I said.

Then I grabbed her around her wrist and pulled her towards me and Kissed her. Of Course, She Kissed me back.

Then I heard a growl. Then We looked over to see this guy just standing there.

Then He charged at us and I got Allison away And tried to get him to stop but didn't so I frighted back Then knock me down. Of Course Allison tried to stop him but got thrown off.

"True Alpha? Where's your power, Scott?" The guy said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"A Devoted fan," The guy said. "Show me the man who took down Deucalion, and broke the Argents, I came for that Alpha, Come on!"

Of course I went full throttle next to get hit on a wall.

"And I didn't come just to claim your status," The guy said showing a pair of talons, Glowing Talons.

Then someone else showed up.

And went against him but got thrown away. Then I went at him again but the Talons went into me. I could feel something draining me.

"Scott!" Allison shouted.

I grabbed the guys hand and broke it making him lose his grab. Then Ribbed off the Talons.

"I don't know who you are, Or what you thought you were going to do, But I'll give you a choice. You can stay and I'll break something else, or you can Run," I said.

"I'd Run," Stiles said.

Then the guy ran off.

Then I headed over to the others and Allison.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The guy that came in said. "I guess I look a little different since the 4th Grade,"

"Theo?" I said.

"You know him?" Malia said.

"They used to," Theo said. "Trust me I never thought I'd see you guys again, A couple of months ago, I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills, When I found out his name was Scott McCall, I just couldn't believe it,Not just an Alpha, But a True Alpha,"

"What do you want?" I said.

"I came back to Beacon Hills, Back home with my family, Because I want to be a part of your pack," Theo said Then He had to go and Then the Rest of us headed in.

"We haven't seen this kid in years, you didn't find that highly suspicious?" Stiles said.

"I hate to say it, Scott, But Stiles could be right, Even I'm getting the bad feeling from him," Allison said.

"I'm kind of more concerned about the guy who just tired to kill me," I said.

Then Malia Phone went off.

"I'm in," Malia said. "I passed, I'm officially a Senior,"

"Thank God," Lydia said. "Where have you guys been? The whole senior class is here, Are we doing this or not,"

Then We headed to the Library with my arm around Allison and Hers around Lydia's Shoulder.

Stiles did his, So Did Lydia and Kira then Malia. Then Allison, And Then Me and I put mine on top of Allison's. Then we headed out of the Library and We all went home, Stiles took Malia and Kira, Then Allison Took Lydia Home and I took my Bike back to mine.

XXX

Once I got into the house, I went for mine and Allison's Bedroom and Waited for Allison. Who didn't take long because she came in only 5 mins after I did. and Came on up to ours.

"Lydia, Back safe," Allison said.

"Nice," I said.

"You okay?" Allison said.

"Yeah, i'm fine," I said.

"You all healed up," Allison said.

"Yes, Completely," I said.

"Come on, I tired and Want a Shower," Allison said. Before heading in but turning to me. "Coming or not,"

I got up and Headed in and Got the shower turned on and got out of the clothes I had on and into the wash. And got in As Allison was doing the same.

Once we were Showered and Dried and I was in my Shorts, As Allison came out in my Jersey again. Before getting into bed,

"You just love wearing that?" I said. "Don't you," Getting in, Next to her.

"Yeah, It got your scent on it," Allison said.

"Oh really," I said.

"Hey, I helps me sleep, Even If I'm snuggled into you," Allison said.

I layed back down and Allison just snugged into me.

"I love you, Scott," Allison said.

"Love you too, Allison," I said.

Then Allison Kissed me, Then I just Kissed her, Back till we ended up needing to take air and broke away before Allison Put her head on my chest and within 3 mins We were fast asleep.

 **That's all this one.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay tuned and safe.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

(Scott POV)

I was already up and the the Vet with Deaton. While Allison was with Lydia and Malia.

I was working with a Dog for Deaton, since he was watching.

"Remember, for intramuscular injections in the hind leg," Deaton said.

"Stay clear of the sciatic nerve," I said.

"Excellent," Deaton said. "Aspirate back to make sure you haven't hit a vein, then just keep the needle still,"

Then as I pulled out the needle, the dog yelp before bit a small bit on my hand near him.

"Aw," I said as the little guy was growling for a sec. "Easy, you," as I patted him.

"He's a little one, but his teeth are still sharp," Deaton said.

"Sorry buddy," I said. "Come on, Good boy," As I picked him up.

"Here you go, Stephanie," I said passing him back to the girl.

"Thank you, Dr. McCall," Stephanie said.

"I'm not a doctor yet," I said.

Then they left.

Then when I got back Deaton was looking at the Talons.

"Find anything?" I said.

"Maybe," Deaton said. "Are you sure this guy was a werewolf? As far as I can tell, these claws are actually talons, In fact they're the talons of a harpy eagle, one of the largest known birds of prey,"

"How does a werewolf get talons?" I said.

"Personally, I'm more interested in how these talons some how were able to absorb your power," Deaton said. "The only one who should be able to do that is a beta of your own making,"

"Someone like Liam?" I said.

"Exactly," Deaton said.

"What if I let someone into my pack?" I said. "Like another beta,"

"I would normally say no, but I'm starting to wonder if the rules of our supernatural world aren't as rigid as I once thought," Deaton said. "Or maybe someone's trying to change those rules,"

"Now that's just disturbing," I said. "Like I know I can get across Mountain ash, But this is a whole new level now,"

"Agreed, I keep looking, just in case what I suspect is happening," Deaton said. "As you should be heading to school,"

"Okay," I said. Before grabbing my things and headed for my bike.

(Teen Wolf Opening)

I got to School and Was waiting for Allison.

So I was just looking around me seeing everyone there. Then I felt someone next to me. I turned to see that It was Allison who had then placed her arm around my wrist and I placed my around her shoulder.

"First day of senior year," Allison said.

"Last first day ever," I said.

Then we headed off to class and we got to our first class which was Advanced Bio. I was surprised Kira wasn't taking it. But I knew Lydia, Allison and I was.

Allison was already sitting down so I went and sat down next to her.

"Scott?" Allison said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you in the right class?" Allison said.

"AP Biology, Yeah, Nice try Lyd," I said.

"What?" Lydia said acting all innocent.

"You put her up to that," I said.

"How did," Lydia said.

"Knew it," I said.

"Damn," Lydia said.

"Welcome to AP Biology," Mrs. Finch said. "Let's see who's awake, Can somebody tell me what plasmids are?"

"Circular, Self-replicating DNA molecules often used in cloning proteins," Lydia said.

"Nicely stated, Lydia," Mrs. Finch said. "Now can you tell me what vitamin is absorbed in the stomach via parietal cell production of a glycoprotein?"

"uh," Lydia said.

"B-12," Mrs. Finch said. "Mr. McCall, did you know the answer?"

"Uh. no," I said.

"It's a common test question, What's you number 1 college pick?" Mrs. Finch said.

"Um," I said.

"Stop saying um," Mrs. Finch said.

Bitch better watch it. "Sorry, UC Davis," I said.

"Good choice," Mrs. Finch said. It's the best school on the West Coast for Biological and physical sciences, You're in the right class if that's what you're hoping for. Who else thinks they're in the right class?"

Then I saw a hand and saw Theo. Then all of us did.

"Good, Then you should all be prepared for the test tomorrow," Mrs. Finch said and everyone groaned. "Don't be so disappointed, This test is specifically to help you determine whether you should actually be in AP Biology, You have 2 weeks to drop, Tomorrow's test will just weed out the ones who shouldn't be here, and that could be any of you,"

XXX

After class I was sitting with Allison.

"I still have that bad feeling around Theo, Scott," Allison said.

"Allison," I said.

"I know, give him a chance, but something isn't right," Allison said.

"Okay, we'll be careful," I said.

"Thanks," Allison said before she cuddled into me. "I love you,"

"Love you too, Allison," I said.

"Hey!" Stiles said. "You 2 coming with me, Come on,"

"We've got a free period," I said.

"So do I. And so does Theo Raeken," Stiles said. "Let's go,"

"Come on," I said getting up and helping Allison up.

XXX

"I was skating in a neighbor's empty pool, trying to do a handplant, Nobody was home, I'm not that good of a skateboarder, But I guess I was feeling pretty determined because I completely lost track of time, I didn't even realize that it was night, until the yard lights come on. Like I said, I wasn't very good, on my last try I went down and hit hard. Really hard. I was sitting there at the bottom of the pool and I realized something. I never heard the board come back down. It came at me fast, I barely had a chance to turn around before it bite me. Right here," Theo said pointing to the same place as I got bitten.

"It wasn't an accident," Allison said. "He wanted to turn you,"

"Right, so why aren't you part of his pack then?" Stiles said. "Why didn't he come back for you?"

"Because by the time of my first full moon he was dead," Theo said.

"How did you know that?" Stiles said.

"I met another one of his pack a couple weeks later, he told me the Alpha that bit me was killed by 2 of his own Betas, They were Twins," Theo said.

"Ethan and Aiden," I said.

"How did you know that?" Theo said.

"Because they came with the Alpha Pack some time ago. Aiden died fighting the Nogitune. After we beat it. Ethan left," I said.

"Scott, listen to my pulse. I'm telling you the truth," Theo said.

"Right, Or you just know how to steady your own heart rate while you're lying your ass off," Stiles said.

"Why would I lie?" Theo said.

"Because maybe you're not who you say you are," Stiles said.

"Okay, In fourth grade you had an inhaler, I had one too, I remember this day, where I ended up in the nurse's office, with an asthma attack. A bad one. I was waiting to be taken to the ER, You were waiting for the principal. You told me what would happen when you go to the ER for asthma, How they give you oxygen and an IV of prednisone, you made it sound easy, like everything would be okay, I've been by myself this whole time, Everybody know that lone wolves, they don't make it on their own, I swear I'm that same kid from 4th grade, I was hoping you are, too," Theo said.

Then the bell rang.

"I better not be late for class," Theo said.

Then he left.

"Well," I said.

"Don't give me that look," Stiles said.

"Scott, You know. I'm with you but even after that, I still have a bad feeling about him. I just don't trust him," Allison said.

"We have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes," I said.

"Not this time, All right?" Stiles said. "I'm right, There's something off about him, I can feel it,"

"Lydia's the psychic, Not you," I said.

"Lydia's not a psychic. She's a Banshee. Okay?" Stiles said. "There's a difference,"

Then I left and Allison was right behind me. I only got so far when I felt Allison grab me.

"Scott," Allison said.

I stopped and turned to her. "Yeah," I said.

"I know you want to give people the whole benefit of the doubt, But remember what you told me what Deaton said, If you just let him in and he turns out to be bad, You know what would happen. Most people like that, just want to kill the Alpha and take it's power and they pack," Allison said.

"You think that this bad feeling you getting could be like that?" I said.

"Yes, Just be careful, Doubt just bring him in, just because you know him," Allison said.

"Allison," I said.

"I want you safe, Scott, I not having you nearly dying on me, not again," Allison said.

"Okay, okay, for you," I said.

Then Allison just hugged me. "I love you, Scott," Allison said.

"Love you too, Allison," I said.

Then we headed for the library.

XXX

After a bit Stiles came.

"So you found something?" I said.

"Another signature," Stiles said. "This is Theo's dad's signature, on a speeding ticket from 8 years ago, Now this is his dad's signature on a transfer form to our school just a few days ago,"

"How did you get his transfer form?" Kira said.

"Did you break into the Administration office?" I said.

"No, I did not break into the Administration office," Stiles said but we just looked at him. "Okay, I might have broken into the Administration Office, Can we just focus on the signatures, please? They're different,"

"They sort of different," Malia said.

"They're completely different, Come on, look," Stiles said. "The garlands don't even match, the undulations of the sinuous stroke, totally off, and look at this, Perfect example of the Criminal Tremor,"

"So now, Theo is Theo, But his parents aren't his parents," Kira said.

"Someone's not someone," Stiles said. "And when I figure out who that someone really is, Someone is in big trouble,"

"But no one's done anything wrong," I said.

"Yet," Stiles said. "If Theo's parents are both psychotic killers then obviously, we should not trust him, right?"

"My Parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf," Malia said.

"OKay, It's fine. You know what? I'll just figure this out myself, all right? I don't need you or you or you," Stiles said.

Then left.

XXX

It was after School, and I knew Stiles wasn't just let it go, But what if Allison is right, She almost always is. But I need to give Theo it, just for now. So Allison was picking mum up, So I went and got onto my bike and headed to where I found Stiles' Jeep. Then I saw Stiles and Liam.

"Find anything?" I said.

"Nope," Stiles said.

"I fell in a hole," Liam said.

Then Stiles was in his jeep, I headed over.

"It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it?" I said.

"Yes, it was very embarrassing," Stiles said. "So we are gonna leave now," Then Stiles tries to start the engine, but it stops again. "Son of a.." Stiles said getting out. "Liam, just do me a favor, get in the car and turn the ignition when I say," As he headed to the front and opened the hood.

"Stiles?" I said.

"Be with you in a sec," Stiles said. "Try it,"

Liam tried to switch it on and which it did then cut out again.

"Stiles," I said.

"Yes, Okay? We followed him out here," Stiles said. "What do you want me to say? That I'm a stalker, huh? That I'm crazy totally paranoid? None of this is new information,"

"Now you're gonna try to at least give him the benefit of the doubt?" I said.

"I give people the benefit of the doubt," Stiles said. "I've given a lot of benefit to a lot of people,"

"Like Derek?" I said. "Kira? Liam? heck even Allison," I said.

"Because her Father at the time was hunting werewolves. But I was right about Peter. Try it again," Stiles said.

Liam tried again but the engine cut out again.

"You know, I bet you still think that there's something about him that can be saved," Stiles said.

"Maybe," I said.

Stiles tried something else, "Try it again," he said. Then Liam tried to switch on the engine again, but it stopped.

"Why can't you trust anyone?" I said.

"Because you trust everyone!" Stiles shouted before hitting his hand off the hood. "Ah,"

"Are you okay?" I said.

"I'm fine," Stiles said.

"You could of broken it?" I said.

"It's not broken," Stiles said.

"Let me see it," I said.

"I'm fine," Stiles said.

"Let me see it," I said. Which Stiles did and I grabbed it gently underneath before bring my other hand over the top and started to drain the pain away it I couldn't take anymore. Then let go. Then while me and Stiles was looking each other in the eyes then engine started by it self.

XXX

Not long after that, Stiles took Liam back to his and I driven back to mine, where I went up to my room, But I didn't see Allison, so I was waiting for her. Which only 5 mins later, She came in. As I was sitting on the bed, before I even knew it Allison pounced at me which then of course we started kissing till we needed to break away for air when we ended up laying on the bed.

"So, when was you going to tell me that you want to go to UC Davis?" Allison said. After we got our breath back and Allison was cuddled into me.

"It's a really good school," I said.

"Well if I remember right it does have a nice beach next to it," Allison said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Charmer," Allison said.

"Oh, you love it," I said.

"Yeah, I do. And you too," Allison said.

"Love you too," I said.

"But UC Davis does have the best program for biological and physical sciences, which is perfect for who wants to be a veterinarian," Allison said.

"So you think I'm going to make it," I said.

"I knew you are going to make it," Allison said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Always, Any thing from John yet about the wedding yet?" Allison said.

"Nothing yet," I said. "But He send word when,"

"I know, You know I been getting some messages from your cousin," Allison said.

"And?" I said.

"I really looking forward for it, So I get to meet her," Allison said.

"Me too," I said.

Then Allison took off her shirt and we started kissing again till we needed to breath again.

"You tired," Allison said.

"No, just want to lay here with you," I said.

"Come on," Allison said getting up.

"Where?" I asked.

"Shower, I don't want to shower alone," Allison said heading in.

I ended up smiling before getting up and heading in where Allison already had the shower on and was just putting the last of her clothes into the basket for wash. I ended up just looking at her.

"Seeing something you like," Allison said which made me snap out and saw her looking at me.

"Maybe," I said.

Then Allison just smiled and got into the shower and I got in behind her.

XXX

Once we were showered and I got into my shorts, Allison came out with my jersey on her again.

"You going to use that everynight," I said.

"Apart from ones you need it for matches," Allison said.

I ended up getting into bed and had the covers up waiting for her to get in. Which Allison does and snugs into me and I left the covers in and wrapped them round her before kissed her.

"I love you, Allison," I said.

"Love you too, Scott," Allison said.

"See you in the morning," I said.

"Always," Allison said before getting snugged back into me, As tight as she could. As I hit the pillow, I fell asleep and I sure that Allison fell asleep too.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay tuned and safe.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

(Scott POV)

I was at the Station with Stiles and his Dad. Since Stephen was going on a date.

"Oh, I should've got a haircut," Stephen said.

"Well, you know someone your age should be happy you still have hair to cut," Stiles said.

"I think you look great," I said.

"Well, thank you, son I should have had," Stephen said. "Oh, what the hell am I doing? This is a terrible idea,"

"What, Dad, Dad, it's one date, Okay?" Stiles said. "The town of Beacon Hills won't implode while you're out with one woman, or man,"

"It's a woman, Stiles," Stephen said.

"Okay," Stiles said.

"A very beautiful woman," Stephen said.

"What beautiful woman, by the way?" Stiles said.

"None of your business. Either one of you," Stephen said.

"I want to know," Stiles said.

"Stilinski!" We heard from outside and got to where it came from which was a kid, Who the fuck does this piece of shit think he is. "I'm going to kill you," he said.

Not while I'm around bitch.

"Donovan, if you think that shocks me, remember it was well-documented in your Anger Expression Inventory," Stephen said.

That's that piece of shits name. Lol.

"Deputies, escort the prisoner out," Stephen said.

"I'm not angry like I'm gonna throw a brick through your window, I'm angry, like I'm going to find you, I'm going to get a knife and I'm going to stab you with it until you're dead," Donovan said. "And when you look at me and you ask me why, remember right now, because this is why,"

"That was just completely worthless," I said.

"Wow, that was awesome," Stiles said at the same time. "That was awesome. That was great. We do one more? Give us another one, maybe like Christopher Walken this time you know, Okay, you know what? It's fine, You'll have plenty of time to work on it when you're in your tiny, little cell, You know, Just stuck there, Forever,"

Then Donovan tries to come at Stiles and Stephen and I get in front.

"Get him out of here!" Stephen ordered.

"What's the hell's an Angry Expression Inventory?" I said.

"It's a test you take when you're applying to become a deputy," Stiles said.

"That complete ass, Wanted to be a cop?" I said.

"At least now he's getting the full law enforcement experience," Stiles said.

(Teen Wolf Opening)

Me and Stiles was in his jeep as he was trying to get it going.

"Oh," Stiles said. "It's anxiety,"

"What is?" I said.

"The chemo signals?" Stiles said. "Oh, I',m well aware of how you all monitor my emotional state,"

"You okay?" I said.

"All right, I got this from Braeden a few hours ago," Stiles said. Passing his phone over. "That's the first real bit of information we've gotten on the Desert Wolf in months,"

"The Desert Wolf did this?" I said.

"Yeah, And I'm the one who's been pulling on this thread," Stiles said.

"Maybe you should stop," I said.

"No, It's not up to me," Stiles said as his got the engine to start.

Then My phone rang only after 10 mins of driving.

"Allison," I said.

"Scott, you need to get here," Allison said.

"What why?" I said.

"Something happen in the underpass, it the Police van," Allison said.

"Send the coords, we on the way," I said.

XXX

Once we get there, We headed into to see what happened.

"Boys," Stephen said. "Scott, you saw this kid, Donovan. He wasn't like you, right?"

"I don't think so," I said.

"Unless he knows how to hide his scent," Stiles said.

"Well, human or otherwise, this kid might have just murdered his lawyer and mortally wounded 2 officers," Stephen said. "We've got an APB out on him, but you think you can find him faster?"

"I can try," I said.

"All right, keep it on channel 2," Stephen said passing a radio.

Then I head towards what scent I got from him left.

XXX

I went towards a build and then turned around to see him coming at me and I grabbed him and throw him to the floor. But he did get back up. I was like he was scared.

"Parish," I said.

"Scott, is that you?" Parrish said.

"Yeah, I found Donovan," I said. "He's completely freaked out, he keeps saying some name,"

"What name?" Stephen said.

"Tracy, he keeps saying Tracy," I said.

"Tracy who?" Stephen said.

XXX

"Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping, it was a real disorder. It was night terrors," Lydia said.

"Well, now she's the night terror," Stiles said. "Especially since no one can find her,"

"Okay, I know we're all tired and miserable, Except for you," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is all just mind-blowing, you're a kitsune, I don't even know what that is," Mason said.

"I'm still learning," Kira said.

"Liam, we said you could tell him, not invite him to the inner circle," Stiles said.

Uh, I'm in the inner circle?" Mason said.

"No," Both Stiles and Liam said.

"Guys, look, back to Tracy, She's just one lone wolf, we can find her," I said.

"One lone serial-killing wolf," Malia said.

"uh, she only killed one person you know," Stiles said. "The other 2 were mauled, What do we do when we catch her?"

"I say we put her down," Malia said.

"Intense," Mason said.

"Guys, let's concentrate on catching her first, We'll figure out the rest later," I said.

"And no, We aren't putting her down," Allison said.

XXX

"She's here," Liam said.

Then the Bell went and we got out of AP Bio,

"Tracy, Tracy, Tracy, let go, Tracy," I said. "Tracy let her go,"

"They're coming," Tracy said. Letting go. "They're coming for all of us," Before fainting, but we saw some kind of grey stuff come out.

"Deaton's now," I said grabbed her and taking her towards Allison's car, who was right behind her. And get got her into the car and Allison got in and switch on the engine and then I got in and headed straight to Deaton.

XXX

"Pupils dilate under normal conditions, Heart rate is 250, evidence of an allogeneic skin graft on the right shoulder, Now this silvery substance at her lips is not something I've seen, It almost looks like mercury," Deaton said.

Then Tracy shifted a bit.

"Can you give her a shot or anything," Malia said.

"She's doesn't look to be in any pain," Deaton said.

"I meant a shot to kill her," Malia said.

"I said we are not killing her," I said.

Then Deaton grabs something. "I not against a bit of extra security," Deaton said before letting Mountain ash go around.

Next thing I know she was up got everyone else and almost got me.

"Tracy," I said.

But then she took off even passing the mountain ash.

"What the hell," I said. "Allison,"

"I'm fine, just stuck," Allison said.

"It wasn't a werewolf," Stiles said.

"Kanima, but how the hell did she get over the Mountain ash," I said.

"No idea," Deaton said.

"Scott, Go we'll be fine," Allison said.

"What," I said.

"Go get her," Allison said.

"You sure," I said.

"Yeah, now go get her back," Allison said.

Then I headed out but I can't see her, How far did she go. Then I got her scent and followed it.

XXX

I then smelt blood and went towards it and it was at the station.

I got in and saw Stephen down.

"Careful," Stephen said.

"Scott," Lydia said.

"Lydia," I said then saw her. "Lydia,"

"It's not as bad as it looks," Lydia said.

"Can you keep the pressure on her," I said to Kira.

"Yeah," Kira said.

Then my phone rang. "Allison," I said answering it.

"Yeah," Allison said.

"Get to the station, and bring that med kit," I said.

"Whos hurt?" Allison said.

"Lydia," I said.

"Okay, be there in 5," Allison said.

Then I hung up.

"Scott, Listen, Tracy thinks she asleep, she thinks she's dreaming," Lydia said.

"Where is she?" I said.

"Scott, Basement," Stephen said.

"On it," I said.

"My Mum is there too, Scott," Lydia said.

"Got it," I said before heading for the basement.

I got there and I saw Mercury stuff on the floor.

Then saw Lydia's mum but Tracy moved her towards her.

"Tracy," I said.

But she only growled at me. "Tracy, Wake up," I said flashing my eyes but then she came at me and I moved out of the way and managed to grab her arms and get her on the ground.

"Tracy," I said then her eyes went back to normal. "Tracy, you're not dreaming,"

"Whats happening to me?" Tracy said.

Then something showed up and inject her with something.

"Get off her," I said. Then another one came and pushed me against the wall.

"Get the Fuck off her," I said bringing everything I had,

"Her condition is terminal," One of them said.

Then they vanished.

"Tracy," I said heading over to her. "Tracy," But she never replied. I tired to find a heart beat but I could find one. Shit.

I knew then that she was gone.

XXX

After a while everyone got there, and I told them about those 2 things but we could get anything on them. Only thing we did know was that they must have done something to Tracy before. Then We took Tracy's body back to Deaton to see if he could find out what they did to her. Then I called it a night and we all headed home.

I'm just hoping we can stop this before more end p dying because of them.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay tuned and Safe.**

 **Bit of a clock twist there, But is that the last of Tracy. Keep reading to find out.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**

 **Also Sorry for no updating my stories. One of my Uncles passed away.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

(Scott POV)

Just when me and Allison got into the car. Then we got a call from Liam, he had something about Tracey. We told him to meet us at the Hospital so we could check on Lydia.

Once we got there we headed in.

"Tracey was Buried?" I said.

"In a hole, Buried alive crawled out," Liam said. "Then we found another hole,"

"Who was buried in that one?" Allison said,

"I don't know, but I think we're gonna want to find out," Liam said.

Then we headed up the lift to where Lydia and the others were.

"Stiles," Mum said.

"How bad is it?" Stiles said.

"Could have been worse," Mum said. "Theo, nice work on that Tourniquet, you probably saved her life," Then turned to the rest of us. "All right, she;s about to go into surgery, so it is going to be a while, Any other Supernatural details that I need to know about or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best?"

"It was the Tail," Kira said.

"Yeah, Tracey cut her with the tail, if that makes a difference," I said.

"OKay," Mum said.

"But it wasn't just Tracey, what about the others that Scott saw," Malia said.

"No idea, but right now we need to head back home and get some sleep before tomorrow," I said.

The rest agreed and we headed home.

Once me and Allison made it home we went into the Kitchen.

"You think Lydia is going to be okay?" Allison said.

"Yeah, She is," I said.

Then I pulled Allison and hugged her, before kissing her forehead and we ended up kissing until.

"Sorry to interrupt" Deaton said.

"Deaton, what is it?" I said.

"Have a look at this, A Werewolf with the talons of an eagle, possibly a shape shifter known in Eastern mythology as a Garuda, Tracey's Claws, the unmistakable claws of a werewolf but a Werewolf who also bears the venom and the scales of a Kanima," Deaton said.

"What do you even call that?" Allison said.

"Personally, I call it terrifying, But at the moment I'm more interested in how Tracey was able to get across the Mountain ash," Deaton said.

"We know I can get over it since the whole Jennifer thing," I said.

"Other than Scott I thought nothing supernatural can do that," Allison said.

"As did I, so if Tracey was able to cross the mountain ash and no one then Scott can do that," Deaton said.

"Tracey's not a supernatural," I said.

"Exactly," Deaton said. "If she wasn't born or bitten, she had to have been made,"

"Made?" Allison said.

"Someone is trying to create supernatural creatures with non supernatural means, and who ever they are, they're somehow managing to blur the lines between science and the Supernatural," Deaton said.

"But there's more, Liam said he found another hole out in the woods," I said.

"Burying them could be part of the process, a kind of incubation," Deaton said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Allison said.

"Same thing you've always done, protect your friends, protect each other" Deaton said.

"What about someone like Tracey," I said.

"I wish I could tell you, Hopefully, I'll have more answers soon, I'll be gone a few days," Deaton said.

"You're leaving?" I said.

"Just a few days," Deaton said.

"What do we do if we come across someone like Tracey but with Werewolf abilities?" I said.

"If they condition gets really worse, I would say turn them, We know a True Alpha bite always works," Deaton said.

"What?" I said.

"If they get bad it should work, but they will be alive," Deaton said.

"How scared should we be?" Allison said.

"I've live in the world of the supernatural a long time, but I'm still a doctor, still a man of science, something like this happens, it rattles the foundation of everything you believe," Deaton said. "Something like this shakes you to the core,"

"Something like what?" I said.

"The rules, the rules have changed," Deaton said.

Then Deaton left, and we headed to bed.

XXX

School was a pain and ended quickly. when we got outside I called Parrish, and found out that Lydia was awake. Thank god. That calm me and and Allison down. then just after I ended the call. Mum's number came up.

"Yeah," I said.

"Scott, you better, come and see this," Mum said.

"Okay, we on the way," I said. Then me and Allison got into the car and driven to the hospital. As soon as we got there, we headed to the floor 2, which she texted me and met us at the lift.

"This way," Mum said.

"What is it?" I said.

"He came in 45 mins ago," Mum said then some one screamed.

"Melissa," a Doc came up.

"Yeah," Mum said.

"I'm gonna find an anaesthesiologist covering acute pain, see what you can do," He said.

"Okay," Mum said.

"Mum what is happening to him," I said.

"It's the pain, nothing is working," Mum said. "We've pumped him full of morphine,"

"Can't they not do anything to help them," Allison said.

"We can put him in a medically induced coma," Mum said. "OT's how we help burn victims deal with the pain,"

"Let see if I can help," I said.

Then going in.

I grabbed his hand and tried taking a much as I can but it was bad.

"Scott, Let go of him," Allison said.

"Scott," Mum said.

"Scott, let go of him," Allison said.

then I did. "I'm okay," I said. as Allison and Mum grabbed me. "Let me see it, Mum his arm, let me see his arm,"

Mum showed us the wound.

"Holy," Allison said.

"What is that?" I said.

"The lab says Scorpion venom," Mum said.

"Scorpion?" I said.

"I know, but that's not the weirdest part," Mum said. "A string this bad means he should have been dead 10 hours ago,and the scorpion that stung him would have been 10 feet tall,"

"Please don't tell me that doesn't mean there's a giant scorpion running around Beacon Hills," Allison said.

"Lucas," Corey said. "It was Lucas,"

"Hey, Corey," I said. "What Lucas did to you, he;s gonna do it to someone else, and it's gonna be much worse,"

"We need to know what happened," Allison said.

"I don't really know," Corey said. "He's never been like that before,"

"Like what?" I said.

"Aggressive," Corey said. "We were taking it slow, but it wasn't me, he was the shy one, Then we're hanging out today and it's like he was a different person,"

"Different how?" I said.

"Like super confident," Corey said. "We were just kissing and then I felt this sharp sting on my arm and then I looked up at him and I swear his eyes turned black,"

"Totally black," Allison said.

"The whole eye," Corey said. "But it was only for a second, and then he said sorry, that he'll see me at the club tonight and then he just left, then few mins later I'm in the worst pain of my life,"

"Hold on you said club," Allison said. "What club?"

"Every Friday night," Corey said. "Sinema,"

"Get Liam, he and Mason is there right now, tell them we on the way," I said as me and Allison headed for the car and Allison sent him a text.

XXX

Once we arrived there, we started heading over.

"There's is still nothing Scott," Allison said.

"Come on, we better get in there," I said.

"A kid turning into a Half-Scorpion, Half-Werewolf?" Allison said "Is there even a myth for that?"

"Sumerian. Remember something about that it in the Bestiary," I said.

"We look more into once we get this kid," Allison said.

Then we headed in threw the door. then an alarm went off. and Allison took out a Knife and cut the alarm box as the knife bounced off the wall and sat on the ground a meter away from us.

"God, I love you," I said. As the Alarm shut off.

Then we headed in and heard growling. then heard it again and it was close and we headed into the room off it to see Liam hold off Lucas.

"You're little late!" Liam said.

I jumped around a post and kicked Lucas just when I was getting the upper hand Lucas kicked me down and Then Liam grabs him and throws down knocking him out. Not long after Kira got there.

"Everyone okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, We gotta get him out of here, Liam give me a hand," I said.

We lift him up only for him to get shot and we look up to see 3 of the same guys again.

"Why did you do that?" I said.

"His condition was terminal," one of them said.

"What does that mean," I said then they started leaving. "OW! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" I shouted at them.

"Failure," The same one said then they vanished.

After we grabbed Lucas body and got it to the morgue at the hospital.

"I'm sure they'll come up with a reasonable explanation for the stingers in his arms," Mum said. "I guess it's better than trying to explain a tail,"

"Better than the truth," I said.

"Maybe, this is the best that we can do for now," Mum said.

"Once I find out who did this, I stopping them," I said. Then we left and I met up with Allison and we went home. we grabbed a take out and went home and ate it and Called it a night and went for a shower and got into bed and Allison cuddled into me. Not even long after we were out like a light.

But what is coming next?

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Sorry it took so long for updating, Love y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
